


Deadly Game

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Deadly Desire Series [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anger, Apologies, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bakery, Bargaining, Beating, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Blood and Injury, Blushing, Bows & Arrows, Burns, Candy, Caretaking, Castles, Collaboration, Comfort, Comfort Food, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Decisions, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, F/M, Fear, Fights, First Aid, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Hanzo doesn't like being close to people, Hanzo is Awkward, Healers, Healing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Infiltration, Injury, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knives, Lies, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magical Tattoos, Major Character Injury, Memories, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Moving On, Nicknames, Noodle Dragons, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Post-Talon, Rain, Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Reunions, Scarification, Season/Series 02, Secrets, Sex, Shimada Clan, Shirtless, Shirtless Hanzo, Shyness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snow, Stalking, Swords, Tattoos, Tea, Team Talon (Overwatch), Tension, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tracking, Truth, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Weapons, Worry, dragons cinematic, hair pins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Two years have passed since you left not just Blackwatch, but your former fiancé Genji Shimada behind. You ended up living peacefully in Hanamura in an apartment alone. Unfortunately, that peace is shattered when a ghost from your past shows up and manages to worm his way into your life. However, this stranger brings with him something that could put your life in danger and things only worse as time goes on, and you find yourself longing less and less for Genji and more for someone else. What will happen when this danger decides to come from the shadows and make itself known? What will happen when the man you love decides it is time to return for you again? All you know for certain is, your adventure is far from over...and you can only hope your heart will manage to guide you in the right direction.NOTE: A majority of this fanfiction was written with the help of a special someone, and I'm so grateful for his support and aid in this fanfic :)





	1. Chapter 1

_ Two years later… _

 

The soft patter of the rain against the nearby window was a comforting sound as you sat on the couch of your apartment with your laptop in hand. You were stuck inside with just you, the laptop to see what was going on in the outside world...and your thoughts. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but you knew better. It was only a matter of time before your mind would begin to wander like it always did. Back to better times where you still had everything you could’ve ever asked for...and occasionally back to times from a few years ago. Times where things weren’t as cheerful or full of that happiness that you’d once held close.

 

You frowned as you found yourself spacing out again. You’d seen it again... _ him _ again. You internally scolded yourself. He was gone. Those times were over. You didn’t have those feelings anymore. You’d told him you wouldn’t. There was no reason to linger on ghosts of the past. You were happy now.... _ weren’t you? _ Your life had changed so much since the years before when you’d been in Blackwatch. It had improved in some ways.

 

After arriving back in Hanamura and being able to buy an apartment with the money that remained from your family, you’d gone ahead and decided to enjoy life as it came to you. You had plenty of money to keep yourself going since the Kimura clan had left all its wealth to you before you’d left to be with the Shimada clan. It was comforting to know you didn’t have to worry over such things. It gave you more freedom. Yet with that freedom came boredom with the realization you had no one to spend your time with or spend your money with. It definitely made staying happy a bit difficult, but you managed.

 

You yawned and glanced at the time on the computer.  _ 8:25 pm _ it read. To think you’d wasted the day away sitting at the computer doing little else other than grabbing food or doing other necessary human functions. It was quite...upsetting in a way. You decided to get up and make yourself tea. It was something to get you moving, and you figured some good old fashioned tea before you headed off to bed could calm your nerves beforehand. You shut your laptop and set it aside as you got up to head into the kitchen.

 

You flicked on the light as you entered and headed right to the cabinet. You opened it and looked over the large assortment of tea you’d collected. You frowned as you thought of what you had a taste for before grabbing a box. You looked it over before pulling out a small tea packet and putting the box back. As you got a mug and filled it with hot water, you thought back on the times you’d drink tea with Genji on cool fall nights when you still lived with the Shimada clan. They’d brought comfort and a sense of serenity as you two would sit on one of the many balconies in the clans home to overlook the whole of Hanamura.

 

You let the packet drop into the cup and begin to seep it’s contents into the water as your mind wandered further. Then there were the times you’d occasionally have tea with his brother for lunch as you two would observe Genji sparring with a few of the clan’s guards. Although those times had been few and far in between, you’d found them somewhat enjoyable nonetheless. His brother had been...a rather interesting individual. He was the exact opposite of Genji. They were like fire and ice...even when it came to having tea. Never the same kind, always different taste. One for more political or tighter conversation, the other for a more laid back style of conversation. You could remember how crazy it had driven you, and you’d have to act completely differently between them just to stay on his brother’s good side.

 

You closed your tired eyes before opening them again and focusing again on your tea. You picked the mug up, bringing it closer to your face and feeling the warmth it radiated, fanning against your skin. You exhaled before taking a sip and swallowing the warm contents before pausing. You frowned before taking another sip. It had a somewhat nutty, toasted flavoring with just a hint of sweetness. It hit you like a train as the memory swirled to life before you.

 

\--

 

_ The feeling of the tatami beneath your bared feet was familiar as you walked down the long, empty hallway of the Shimada estate. You could feel the edge of your kimono brushing at your ankles as you tried to hurry up. You couldn’t believe you’d slept in. He was going to literally kill you or skin you alive if you were so much as a second late. You knew he didn’t like it when people didn’t show up on time. It only agitated the older heir of the clan, and you didn’t need him scolding you like a child for the whole day. It was bad enough he did it to Genji all the time for his antics. You didn’t need him nagging you as well. _

 

_ You rounded the corner in a hurry and quickened your pace. Only two more doors down. Then you’d be out of the woods. You could only hope he was in a forgiving mood. You quickly arrived, sliding open the door and breathing in fresh air. You blinked and spotted the low sitting table in the same spot as always when you two would meet up for the rare occasion of drinking tea together. The elder heir was already seated, formal as ever with the familiar wardrobe as he was donned in orange and white. His bow and arrows were hung up on the wall, and his right shoulder and hand lacked the training gear he normally wore. “You’re late,” were the first words that came from his mouth. _

 

_ “Gomenasai, I overslept,” you said as you took your place across from him. _

 

_ “It’s fine,” he sighed. “Just be careful you don’t become like my brother and begin to slack off.” _

 

_ “I won’t,” you replied though felt slight annoyance as he chastised his brother like it was nothing new. _

 

_ “Good.” _

 

_ “Where is he anyways?” _

 

_ “He is with our father. He had some business to attend to, so it is just the two of us today.” _

 

_ “I see…” _

 

_ You looked up as a maid paused in the doorway with a tea kettle and two small cups in hand. “Young master, your tea.” _

 

_ “Bring it here.” _

 

_ She obeyed, setting down the cups before pouring the steaming tea into them. She then set down the kettle, bowed and took her leave. He didn’t even bother to thank her as she left the room. It bothered you, but you held your tongue. There was no need to start anything with it still early in the morning. “What kind of tea is it today?” _

 

_ “Give it a try. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” _

 

_ You raised an eyebrow before looking down at the cup with curiosity. The contents were a pale greenish-yellow, and you looked back to the kettle with uncertainty. You knew it would be disrespectful to deny drinking it, so you picked up the cup. You brought it to your lips and took a sip. The aroma of nuts, roasted rice and green tea hit you the minute you tasted it. It was surprisingly pleasant and made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was wonderful to say the least. You looked to the man with surprise as you set down the cup. “What is this?” _

 

_ “Genmaicha matcha tea,” he replied. “You asked me last time what my favorite kind of tea was. This is it.” _

 

_ “It’s wonderful…the flavors, the smell...it is a beautiful mix” _

 

_ “I’m glad you like it. At least you understand good tea when you drink it. My brother doesn’t have as refined taste like we do.” _

 

_ \-- _

 

You set down the mug as you took a deep breath. You hadn’t intended to make this tea in particular again, but you did find it’s comforting flavors to be helpful and who could waste fresh tea? You went to take another sip, but a sound made you stop. You frowned and left the mug on the counter as you went into the living room and down the hall towards the door as a knock sounded. You paused before sliding open the closet door beside the front door. You reached up to the top shelf and your fingers closed around the handle of the small glock you kept stashed up there. 

 

_ Who could be here this late at night? _ You wondered as you slid it into your back pocket before sliding the door closed again. You went to the front door with an unease deep in your stomach. You reached out, hand closing on it before opening it while your other went to your gun in preparation to fight back. However, your hand fell to your side as the door swung fully open to reveal the individual. Your mind was reeling as you took in their presence and their entire being. Their looks for one thing had greatly changed, and you were surprised by it considering you’d not expected such a look from him. He didn’t say anything, and you felt your mouth go dry the longer you two were stuck with eyes locked on each other. You finally came to your senses as you managed to ask, “Hanzo?”

 

He looked a little hesitant, as if he was rethinking coming here. “(Y-Y/n)...may I come in?”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

You stepped out of the way and let him inside before shutting the door. You didn’t know quite what to say. This  _ had _ to be fake. Your mind must be playing tricks on you. There was no way Hanzo Shimada was in your apartment. The last time you’d seen him he’d...you closed your tired eyes as you tried hard not to think about that. You opened them again and followed him as he slowly walked through your apartment. His amber eyes were as unreadable as they’d been all those years ago. Scanning over every inch of the apartment, but you knew he was judging. It was in his nature, and you knew it all too well from personal experience of having them rest upon you when you’d first arrived at the clan compound. “Such an...interesting living space,” he said as you followed him through the living room and into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah well...sorry some of us don’t enjoy living in the lap of luxury and enjoy the simpler things in life.”

 

He ignored your comment as he overlooked the kitchen. His eyes rested on the cup of tea you’d left out, and he walked over to it. He picked it up, eyeing it. “I see you are still drinking tea.”

 

“I blame you Shimada for getting me hooked on that.”

 

He sniffed at it before setting it down. “And I see you still have good taste at least…”

 

You looked away from him as he turned back to you. You couldn’t look at him as you felt his weighted gaze on your face. It burned with such an intensity it was almost unbearable. It made it even harder for you to gain the courage to finally ask, “Hanzo...why are you here?” _ More like how did you find me... _

 

He took a deep breath before speaking, “I came to talk to you about something I know must still be bothering you.”

 

Your eyes darted up to meet his. You knew where this was going, and you weren’t prepared in the slightest. “I came to talk about my brother; Genji.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So yes, Deadly Game is finally here! Exciting right? :D Well anyways, I am going to be posting this ever 4 to 7 days. It is being prewritten by myself and another, and we are currently up to chapter 11. This part will stretch longer than 14 chapters for sure as it has much more going on in it. So, enjoy :D
> 
> -Emmy out

You felt like time stopped. Why after all this time was he now seeking you out to discuss this? After nearly murdering his brother he was here to talk. That was when realization hit you.  _ He didn't know Genji had survived his brother’s attempt to kill him. He believed him to have succumbed to his wounds. _ You wondered if you should tell him he'd failed, but you feared he'd go finish the job. You looked into his eyes finally and saw that same unreadable look staring back. “Why? It's been three years, Hanzo. Why seek me out now to talk about the dead?”

 

He hesitated. “Perhaps it was because I couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to you so soon after his death...or perhaps it was because I knew you’d hate me.”

 

You balled up your fists. Oh how you wanted to simply clock him in the jaw and take out all your old pent up anger on him for doing what he did to Genji. For making him so hateful towards the world and ruining your relationship with him. However, you swallowed your feelings as you thought of how it would change nothing. Genji was gone. He hated you, and he didn’t love you anymore. As you thought of it, you felt that painful ache you’d occasionally feel when you recalled how he’d told you numerous times how he didn’t love you anymore. The memory hurt, and you didn’t realize you were crying till Hanzo coughed awkwardly. “I...I’m sorry…” he said. “I-”

 

“I don’t hate you,” you said looking at him through blurry vision. “I...I just miss him so much…”

 

Hanzo seemed reluctant before suddenly moving forward. You felt warm arms wrap around you in an attempt to comfort you. You wanted to fight him, but you felt all your strength being sapped away at his touch. The man who’d taken it all from you was here comforting you, and you were letting him without even attempting to fight back. Maybe it was due to the past you two shared. You weren’t sure, but for now you let him try to comfort you. However, you knew Hanzo wasn’t one for such moments, and he pulled away not too long after pulling you into the hug. “I do too,” he sighed. “I see that the wounds from that night are still fresh upon your heart.”

 

You didn’t answer him, deciding to ask the question you’d longed to ask all that time ago. “Why did you do it? Why did you kill your own brother?”

 

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to grow much older at the action, and he reminded you of his father as a result. He waved to the table as he let his hand fall back to his side. “Do you mind if we sit?” he asked, and you shook your head. “And if it isn’t too much to ask could you brew me some tea as well?”

 

“Of course,” you replied knowing this was going to be a long talk.

 

\--

 

After getting fresh tea for you both and settling in to your respective chairs, you felt the weight of your question in your belly. You weren’t sure if you were actually prepared to hear the answer to your question. Sometimes things were better left unknown and unanswered. However, this was important to you. You’d always wondered why Genji’s elder brother had taken such action against him. Going as far as to draw his sword against him. Where had it all gone wrong? It seemed you were going to receive your answer now as Hanzo tried to get comfortable. “So you wish to know why I murdered my own brother?”

 

“Yes, I do,” you decided.

 

“Where to begin,” Hanzo sighed. “...Do you recall how carefree he used to be? How he acted towards the clan politics?”

 

“All too well,” you replied. Genji hadn’t been onboard with clan politics. He’d wanted nothing to do with them or any of the business. He used to say he didn’t “ _...want to turn into his older brother who didn’t know how to relax and have a bit of fun _ .”

 

“Well...the clan elders weren’t happy about how he refused to partake in our clan’s business and would romp around Hanamura with you by his side. They found it to be disgraceful. I defended him many times when our father was still alive so he’d not get punished...but things changed when our father passed. I couldn’t defend him anymore since I had to lead the clan. I...they made me take care of him as a result.”

 

“You don’t mean…”

 

“I do,” he said. “I didn’t have much of a choice. It was either take care of him or lose respect in the eyes of the clan’s elders and perhaps even my spot as clan head. Not only that but I…” 

 

“You what?”

 

“It’s not important now.”

 

“Hanzo-”

 

“I said it isn’t important!” he snapped before hesitating. “I’m sorry...my temper got the best of me.”

 

“It’s alright,” you sighed. “Knowing you it won’t be the first or the last time…”

 

He frowned at that before changing the topic, “How have you been?”

 

“Alright...recovering for the most part,” you answered. “Yourself?”

 

“...Healing…” he replied. “Trying to seek the path of redemption to repent for what I did to my brother.”

  
“I see...Hanzo...it wasn’t your fault, it was the elders. They-”

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I have his blood on my hands...a stain that will never go away.”

 

You went quiet knowing how stubborn he was. No matter what you would say, he would deflect any attempt to change his mind. You pondered what to say to him, but you knew continuing to discuss this would go nowhere. So, you tried something else. “Hanzo, how did you find me?”

 

“What?”

 

“I said, how did you find me?”

 

He looked away awkwardly. “I uhm...I may or may not have been searching for you…”

 

“Searching as in stalking or what?”

 

“I prefer  _ following _ ,” he replied. “I asked around at various places if they’d seen you. Asked if people knew a (Y/n) Kimura. Eventually leads led to this area of Hanamura. Eventually I found you through my skills of tracking.”

 

“So you basically stalked me.”

 

“I did not! That is dishonorable!”

 

“Hmph, alright. We will stick to  _ following _ .”

 

Hanzo looked ready to argue, but you waved him off.

 

“I’m messing with you,” you said. “I’ll be honest...it’s...nice to see a familiar face.”  _ Even if it’s the face of the man who ruined my life _ .

 

“I must agree,” he said before looking to the untouched tea. “I suppose we should finish drinking this…”

 

“Yeah,” you replied taking a sip of your tea as the two of you sat in a comfortable silence. The sound of the rain against the window had stopped, and your eyes moved to the time that was hologramed above the stove.  _ 10:15 pm _ . It seemed time had slipped away from you with Hanzo’s sudden arrival. Which brought up another question, and you turned back to the elder Shimada who was downing his tea. “Hanzo, it’s late...aren’t you going soon?”

 

He set his nearly empty cup down. “About that...I uh don’t exactly have anywhere to go. Do you mind if I stay? I know it’s a lot to ask after everything, but-”

 

“Sure,” you interrupted. “You may stay.”

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“Yeah, I am. You may stay the night.”

 

“You have my deepest gratitude. I will make sure to pay you back in full for this.”

 

“There is no need really I-”

 

“But I must,” interrupted Hanzo. “Please...after all I did, it is the least I can do to try to repent for how much I hurt you.”

 

“I...alright fine…”

 

“Thank you. By the way...I must ask, why do you have a gun on you?”

 

“Gun? I-oh…”

 

It was then you remembered the gun and pulled it out of your back pocket.

 

“Sorry...it was for… reasons…”

 

“It’s fine. It is always good to be on guard…”

 

“Yeah...so...let’s get back to that tea shall we?”

 

\--

 

Once the tea had been finished and the dishes cleaned you offered Hanzo to take your bed for the night, but he adamantly refused. You knew it was because of his honorable side, but you had a feeling it was also due to his stubbornness. Instead he opted for the couch. You gave him a blanket and pillow to be more comfortable, and you set out tea for him incase he wanted some early in the morning. You still recalled how he woke earlier than you a majority of the time, and he liked to have tea in the morning. You just hoped you’d picked the right kind for it. You had just finished getting ready for bed, dressed in a tank top and long cotton pants you headed out to check on the Shimada. “Hanzo, I am heading to bed now, tea is in the-” you cut off as you stared at him.

 

He was standing with his back to you. He was shirtless, and you could see the familiar tattoo of the dragon on his left shoulder that spanned the whole way down his arm. It made your heart ache as you recalled how Genji had one of his own in the center of his back. The intricate design had been in green and yellow unlike Hanzo’s own that was a variety of blues, grays and yellows. You could remember how warm Genji’s tattoo had been at your touch and the times it would glow. It had felt alive when it did and served as a reminder of the beast that lay beneath the skin. “What were you saying?” asked Hanzo dragging you from your thoughts as he turned towards you.

 

“Oh uhm...I-I was saying I was off to bed. There is tea already out for you in the morning since I’m sure you’ll wake before me. If you need anything, call me,” you said avoiding staring at his well toned chest. 

 

“Arigato,” he said with a nod. “I will make sure to repay you for this.”

 

You nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Till then.”

 

\--

 

You woke the next day and laid in bed for several minutes thinking about last night. Had it all been a dream? It had to be, there was no way Hanzo had randomly showed up at your house. No way he’d entered without you throwing him out in your anger over him having killed Genji. No way- you didn’t get to finish your thoughts as you heard a little ‘melp’ noise. You  _ knew _ that sound and sat up instantly. How was Soba here? He should be with Genji, shouldn’t he? You looked around before spotting the culprit...well more like  _ culprits _ at the end of your bed. 

 

Staring back at you were two small dragons. Their little scales gleamed blue, and they had orange feather-like fur that spanned from the back of their heads to the tips of their tails. Both of them stared at you with big golden eyes, heads tilted slightly. One stuck it’s tongue out and let out another little ‘melp’ sound. You nearly collapsed backwards into your bed again as you realized last night hadn’t been a dream. It had been real, which meant Hanzo was still in your house, and you’d seen him shirtless. You groaned before yelling,”Hanzo!”

 

You waited for him as the two dragons grew curious and decided to figure out why you were making so much noise. You watched as they started to move towards you, and you shook your head. “No, nu-uh don’t you dare.” They looked at you with innocence before climbing up the bed sheets that covered your body. One made it’s way to rest on your shoulders as the other curled up in your lap. You inwardly groaned as you heard footsteps in the hallway before the man opened the door. “(Y/n) have you seen...oh…”

 

“Yeah...I have…”

 

“It uhm...seems Udon and Sōmen seem to...like you…”

 

“Yeah...uhm...a little help?” 

 

“I uhm, yes right away! Udon, Sōmen come here right now,” he ordered, but it seemed the two dragons had other ideas.

 

You weren’t sure which dragon was which, but they seemed to ignore their master as they stuck their tongues out and ‘melped’ again at him. You ‘sweatdropped’ remembering how Soba had done the same when he didn’t want to move or obey Genji. Then again...Soba had always been a little shit just like his master. So to see Hanzo’s dragons disobey him was a surprise considering the dragons tended to take after their master in emotion and actions. Hanzo sighed in annoyance before walking over to the side of the bed and going to remove the one on your shoulders. “I thought I told you two to come here,” he said as leaning over as the other in your lap suddenly jumped on the man’s shoulder and neck. 

 

He stiffened at the sudden closeness the dragon forced him into, and you felt your breath catch in your throat. Hanzo was just inches away from your face, and you felt your cheeks grow warm at the proximity. Hanzo seemed unable to form words or was unsure what to do as he simply stared. However, his dragon seemed to sense his master’s emotions and intervened as it moved around your shoulders to get between you two. It stuck its tongue out again, a ‘melp’ sounding before it booped it’s master on the nose with its own. He used the opportunity to move away from you as he tried to not be so shaken up. “Come here Udon,” he said grabbing the dragon from your shoulders. “I-I apologize.”

 

“Its alright...I uhm...I’m going to get dressed…”

 

“Alright I will go make you some tea.”

 

“Th-Thanks...Hanzo….”

 

“Of course…” he replied before leaving. You could see how stiff his posture was, and you silently thanked Udon for saving you both from such awkwardness. He closed the door behind him, and you fell back against the sheets once more. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time you were dressed and out of your room, Hanzo was walking out of the kitchen. He paused and gave a small smile. “Finally,” he said. “Come, your tea is ready.”

 

“Alright,” you said following him. 

 

He handed you the mug of hot tea. 

 

“Thank you for the matcha green tea,” he said. “It was quite delicious and refreshing.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I must ask...how did you know that was the kind of tea I used to drink in the mornings?”

 

“I didn’t...I guess it was a lucky pick?”

 

“Hmph...as I said, you have good taste.”

 

“Thanks,” you said before taking a sip of the tea and recognizing he’d also made you the same kind of tea.

  
You two stood in a comfortable silence in the kitchen. Neither of you sure what to say. The day’s earlier events had set the mood for the rest of the day, and you knew it would be interesting to say the least. You went to take another sip of tea as Hanzo spoke, “I apologize for Udon and Sōmen’s behavior earlier. I don’t quite know what they were thinking…”

 

“It’s alright. I had to deal with Genji’s dragon when we were together. Soba was just like that when he didn’t want to listen to Genji, but...Soba was also just like his master. He didn’t like rules or behaving…”

 

“I see...has Soba...visited you since his death?”

 

“No...he hasn’t.”

 

“I see…”

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“On rare occasions, the ancient dragons will visit their dead master’s loved ones to ensure they are safe. It seems Soba…” he trailed off.

 

“Soba what?”

 

“Nothing...it wouldn’t help for you to know. It would only make things worse.”

 

You didn’t bother pressuring him to tell you. Hanzo was like a brick wall. He wasn’t going to budge. So you resorted to finishing your tea before going to clean the mug. “So where are we off to today?” you asked.

 

“I figured we’d go to a small bakery in Hanamura. They have some delicious pastries, and I figured you’d enjoy some…”

 

“Mmm that sounds delicious!”

 

You swore the man smiled at that. “Good, then we shall leave once you’re ready.”

 

\--

 

Hanzo had been right. The pastries were delicious at the small bakery. You had gotten some dango covered in the familiar caramel colored mitarashi that gave it that signature sweet and salty taste that you loved. Hanzo had opted for some dorayaki stuffed with anko and had even gotten a small platter of namagashi. You two had gotten some sakura tea to go with your pastries, and you’d begun to strike up conversation after the waitress had left. 

 

You learned that Hanzo had left his clan following the death of his brother and began travelling around Europe as a result. However, his heart always brought him back to Hanamura at some point...especially on the anniversary of his younger brother’s death. He’d visit the place where it happened and pray to repent for his sins. You’d felt upset by that, wishing you’d told him Genji was still alive. Yet, you feared the consequences all the same. Even if he felt bad for what he’d done you weren’t certain he’d not go finish the job. Suddenly you remembered something.

 

You watched Hanzo as he sipped his tea and asked, “Isn’t the anniversary of his death in a few months?”

 

“Five. I have been...counting the days.”

 

You frowned. “Hanzo...you shouldn’t beat yourself up over something like this. I understand what you did, why you’re upset...but it’s been three years-”

 

“Time doesn’t matter. It could be twenty and it wouldn’t change anything. I  _ killed _ him, (Y/n)...my own brother. I loved him, but I let my loyalty to my clan get in the way of how much I cared for him. I should’ve protected him, not killed him.”

 

“Hanzo-”

 

“Do not ‘Hanzo’ me!” he snapped, and you felt a few people beginning to stare.

 

“Hanzo people are staring…”

 

He took a deep breath before saying quietly, “Nothing will make things better...I killed my brother, and nothing you say will change how I feel about that…”

 

“Alright…” you said looking down at your half-eaten pastries, but you knew you couldn’t stomach any more after hearing that.

 

\--

 

You two ended up walking back to your apartment after the trip to the bakery. The walk had been uneventful. Neither of you had said a word, you not knowing what to say, and Hanzo being stubborn. When you finally got back to the apartment, you opened the door for Hanzo to enter, but he stopped. You raised an eyebrow as you looked at him. “Hanzo?”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But, I won’t be staying the night again let alone the rest of the day.”

 

“I see…” you said sounding disappointed as you realized after this you’d be alone again.

 

His frown deepened and he reached out to rest a hand on your shoulder. “Do not be saddened by my leave...I feel this will not be the last time we will see one another. I will...try to visit you soon if that is what you’d like?”

 

“Yes…” you said. “Please.”  _ I don’t want to be lonely anymore. _

 

“Then I will make an effort to visit,” he said before taking a package out that he’d been hiding in his yukata. “Here...I recalled you liking sweets. I figured that this would suffice until we meet again.”

 

You took the box. It was red with a white covering. A design of intricate flowers was on the white covering. You looked up at him, and he seemed to be waiting expectantly. You opened it to reveal higashi. The small sugary candies were shaped like flowers and leaves with a variety of colors. You smiled before looking back up at him. “I’ll be sure to make them last.”

 

“Good, I promise to return soon.”

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it. Thank you for coming by...it was...nice.”

 

“I suppose it was,” he said, and you swore you heard a hint of happiness in his voice for once.

 

You let the box close before you looked away awkwardly as he didn’t leave. Was he just going to stand outside your door all day? He cleared his throat and drew your attention again. He seemed hesitant as if bothered by something. “Hanzo?”

 

“Sorry I...if you are ever in need of something just...call for Udon or Sōmen alright? They’ll keep you safe.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“I must go now, stay safe, (Y/n).”

 

With that he took his leave, and you stood there for a few moments before going inside your apartment again. You shut and locked it behind you. You closed your eyes as you thought on what Hanzo had said about Udon and Sōmen. It reminded you of the conversation you’d had all that time ago with Genji.

 

\--

 

_ The sound of the stream, the birds and the wind were all the signs of winter having ended. It was nice to finally be outside with Genji at your side instead of being cooped up in the Shimada estate. You sighed happily as you leaned against the railing of the bridge to look down at the crystal clear water below. You could see fish swimming in the clear water, their scales shimmering in the sunlight. It was a wonderful sight. You felt a presence at your side and he spoke, “It’s nice to finally be outside isn’t it?” _

 

_ “Yes...it’s beautiful…” _

 

_ “Not as beautiful as you.” _

 

_ You blushed and looked away. “Baka.” _

 

_ “Hmph, but I’m yours and you love me.” _

 

_ “Unfortunately.” _

 

_ “Ouch...so harsh.” _

 

_ He leaned over and kissed your cheek. You smiled and leaned against him, and he cheekily grinned. “Can you believe there will soon be festivals again? The last one was for the New Year.” _

 

_ “I can’t wait. I can finally get out of the clan home and be free again. Hopefully Anija doesn’t ruin it...he seems to love killing the mood.” _

 

_ “More like he just likes making sure you don’t do something dumb that could disgrace your family name.” _

 

_ “I suppose…” _

 

_ A small ‘melp’ noise sounded, and you nearly had a heart attack as a small green dragon poked its head up in front of you two. You jerked back in surprise and away from your lover. He chuckled before picking up the dragon. “Now Soba, that wasn’t so nice,” he said with a grin, and you scoffed at him. _

 

_ “Genji! You should learn to control your dragon, I nearly had a heart attack!” _

 

_ “Relax, Hime. Soba was just playing around. Besides, he’d never intentionally harm you.” _

 

_ “No, he’ll just drive me crazy like you do.” _

 

_ You let out a sigh and returned to his side. He smiled as you held out your hand, and Soba let out a chirping noise before climbing into your hand. You felt his small nails prick at your skin as the small green dragon climbed up your arm and onto your shoulder. You let out a small laugh as the dragon rubbed it’s head against your cheek making his fur tickle at your skin. You looked to Genji and grinned seeing his jealous expression. “Hey, that’s no fair!” _

 

_ “He just wants some love and attention, Genji. Relax.” _

 

_ “But…” _

 

_ “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of your dragon.” _

 

_ “No...never I...okay yes I am.” _

 

_ “Genji you’re ridiculous. You’re like a child.” _

 

_ “I’m only acting jealous because I love you, and you’re mine.” _

 

_ You shook your head before leaning forward and kissing him. He was caught off guard a bit, but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around your waist. He pulled you against him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss before pulling away and grinning. “Now that was nice.” _

 

_ You rolled your eyes. “Idiot,” you sighed, but he seemed to have relaxed. “And you know I love you right? Soba is just an adorable extension of you that needs affection too. I mean...he practically acts like a cat.” _

 

_ “I know,” he said. “I just...I want affection too, love. Also...you knew I meant it that Soba would never hurt you right?” _

 

_ “Yes. I know.” _

 

_ “And you know if you’re ever in trouble, and I’m not there he’d be there to try to protect you, right?” _

 

_ “Yes…” _

 

_ “Just...if I’m not there and you ever need help call for him, okay? He is an extension of me as you said, and you’re someone I am close to...he will protect you, and I will try my damndest to get there in the meantime. Promise me that if something bad happens you’ll call for him, okay?” _

 

_ “Okay...I will.” _

 

_ “Good,” he said seeming relieved only to hear Soba chirp again, and he smiled. “Come on...let’s go visit downtown Hanamura. I’ve been dying to get some ramen.” _

 

\--

 

Genji had said that Soba would protect you as you were someone he was close to. Did that mean he would appear if you called to him now even if you weren’t in danger? You thought of the small green dragon before calling out into the empty apartment, “Soba?” You waited several moments before trying to call for the little dragon once more. Yet, nothing came. There was no ‘melp’ noise or little chirp to let you know of his presence. No tiny little claws scratching the floor to signal his approach. Nothing. Soba hadn’t appeared, and you recalled Genji’s words. 

 

_ “He is an extension of me as you said, and you’re someone I’m close to...he will protect you…” _

 

It was then that you realized what he meant. Soba’s master didn’t have those close feelings for you anymore. He didn’t care about you or share a special bond which meant he wasn’t going to show up. He wasn’t going to protect you anymore. You felt your heart ache, and you pressed your back to the door before sliding down it. You pulled your knees to your chest and buried your face in them. You wished you could turn back time and change everything. Try to get Hanzo to not follow the elder’s orders. Try to get Genji to behave. 

 

Yet, you knew none of the things you did would’ve changed the outcome that would have inevitably happened. Genji and Hanzo had been set in their ways. Genji wanting to be free from the responsibility of his clan, and Hanzo too invested in his clan to the point where he tried to cage the sparrow. Sadly, the sparrow had still tried to fly away and had forced the Shimada to clip his wings. It had been a cruel fate, but you knew nothing would’ve changed the outcome. Genji and Hanzo had been destined on this path from the beginning, and you had simply been stuck to the sidelines to watch it play out. 

 

As you thought on everything and how it had ended up, you suddenly remembered something. Soba hadn’t come to your side due to how his master had felt. Yet, Hanzo had said his dragons would if you called for them. Had your bond of friendship with the elder Shimada been that strong and had he cared enough to where he would allow his dragons to aid you? No...it had to be him trying to repay you...it had to be. Hanzo hadn’t been easy to get along with back then, and he didn’t consider you his friend. He often called you a ‘nuisance’ and had often gone out of his way to avoid you. He considered you to be as troublesome as his brother. There was only one explanation and it had to be that Hanzo was simply repenting for what he’d done to Genji, and you were just fine with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> You're lucky! It's my birthday so you get another chapter for this week! Not only that, but someone I know you all love makes a super minor appearance. I'm sure you have tons of questions after this chapter and very few answers! Please hang in there, everything will be resolved soon.
> 
> Also, all of Deadly Game has been prewritten and Part 3 called 'Deadly Love' is in the works. Thank you all for sticking around! I hope you keep enjoying the series and all it's content. Thank you all for all the comments and everything and have a good one!
> 
> P.S. I have become a Hanzo main
> 
> -Emmy(EmnEms) out

Three weeks had passed since Hanzo had visited you, and you were currently getting ready to go spend the day in town as to not be cooped up in your apartment. You smiled at yourself in the mirror. You’d just finished your makeup and were ready to head out. You made your way out of the bathroom flicking the light off, and you headed into the kitchen. You paused seeing the box you’d gotten from Hanzo and smiled. You headed over to it and pulled off the top before taking out a piece of higashi. 

 

The small sugary sweet candy was green and shaped like a small mint leaf. You smiled at the cute little treat before popping it into your mouth. As you shut the top of the box the sweetness exploded against your taste buds and made you hum in approval. You put the box safely a top the refrigerator before heading down the hallway toward the door. You threw on your coat, grabbed your purse, and your umbrella before heading outside.

 

\--

 

You’d made it a habit to visit the little bakery Hanzo had introduced you to at least two to three times a week to get out of the house. It was nice being able to try all the different sweets and enjoy them. Today however, you’d settled for something reminiscent of the past. It was one of the very few sweet treats your ex had enjoyed, and you decided to indulge as such by enjoying the meal he would’ve surely gotten. You’d gotten a small platter of mint mochi that was on top of a sweet chocolate sauce with a few mint leaves for decor. Beside it sat a white plate with two anpan filled with red bean paste and a cup of kombucha tea. 

 

You took a bite of the sweet anpan, the red bean paste not too overwhelming as the flavor burst in your mouth. It was comforting, but it made your heart ache as well. He’d not necessarily loved anpan due to the sweetness of the sugary dessert, but it was one of the few he’d tolerated. As for the mint mochi, it was secretly his favorite sweet, and you could still recall the first time you’d found out about it. He’d tried denying they were for him and made the excise they’d been for his brother. You were no fool however, and you’d teased him about why one of them had a bite missing out of it.

 

You smiled. Those had been the days. You took a sip of the kombucha and frowned at the saltiness of it. You’d forgotten how different your tastes had been. He’d loved rich, bitter or salty flavors, whereas Hanzo and yourself had loved the sweeter, more light flavors of tea. You forced yourself to swallow the tea, and you remembered when Genji had first had you try this particular tea.

 

\--

 

_ It was a cold winter’s night in Hanamura as the two of you sat bundled up in a warm fuzzy blanket outside on the steps of the courtyard. The soft green fabric was warmer than usual as Genji held you close to him. You sat between his legs, his chest pressed to your back as he held the blanket around you two. You were watching as small snowflakes fell from the cloudy night sky that was a inky gray color. You sighed softly and a small cloud of heat escaped your lips. “Cold?” he asked, and you nodded. _

 

_ “H-Hai,” you answered, and he hugged you closer. _

 

_ “Still got my cup of tea?” he asked, and you nodded again. “Is it keeping your fingers warm?” _

 

_ “Hai th-thank you,” you said looking over your shoulder at him. _

 

_ “Here,” he said moving his hands so they rested over your own. “Try some, it may warm you better.” _

 

_ “Are you sure?” _

 

_ “Of course, Hime. Go ahead.” _

 

_ You gazed into his beautiful golden-brown eyes for a few moments before turning your attention back to the cup. It was filled with a golden liquid that sparkled up at you. You took a deep breath before taking a sip. The salty flavor hit you instantly, and you sputtered as you coughed on the liquid. Genji quickly took the cup from you, setting it aside as he asked worriedly, “Are you alright?” _

 

_ “S-So salty,” you coughed, and he laughed. _

 

_ “I’ll assume that means it isn’t to your liking,” he said with a grin, and you glared up at him. “Sorry! We can have something less rich and salty tomorrow.” _

 

_ “Hmph, you owe me some Sakura tea.” _

 

_ “Ugh...fine…”  _

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

_ “I love you too, (y/n).” _

 

\--

 

Your earlier hunger had dissipated at the memory, and you felt that hole in your heart that had been healing begin to ache again. You left money to pay for the food and stood up before heading out. You ignored the concerned staffs looks who had grown used to your presence and found it odd to see you leave food and drink unfinished. However, they didn’t chase after you as you left the bakery.

 

Your mind wandered as you headed down the street to nowhere in particular. You didn’t bother with your umbrella as a soft drizzle began. The rain was cold against your skin, but you didn’t mind it. It reminded you of the rainy days you’d spent with Genji either running through the streets of Hanamura avoiding his brother or simply being with him inside. It made that feeling in your chest worse.

 

You didn’t linger on it much longer. After several minutes of walking you passed by an alleyway only to stop as your heard a crash sound from it. Your head swiveled to the side to see the top of a trash can settling from whatever had knocked it over. However, that wasn’t what had peeked your interest. It was the man running. His white hair drenched and looking silver, and his blue highlights looking a darker blue than usual. You recognized him instantly. “Ghost!” you yelled and started chasing after him.

 

Why was he here in Hanamura of all places? The last you’d seen him, you’d been in Blackwatch and the two of you had been scouring New York for evidence of a girl Moira had been after. You’d not even said goodbye to him when you’d left. You’d just disappeared, and you called his name again. You felt relieved as he slowed to a stop, and you followed, stopping a few yards away from him. “Ghost,” you said in relief. “Is that you? It’s been so long, I am sorry for not saying goodby-”

 

You didn’t get to finish your sentence as you heard a loud, but familiar sound before a burning sensation like fire exploded from your chest. You stiffened as you locked eyes with his. Those ebony eyes were dark, hateful and lacked remorse as he held the gun up at you. The smell of gunpowder fresh in the cool air as he lowered the gun to his side. “Wh-why…?” you whispered. He didn’t respond and turned away before starting to run off again.

 

You stared after him before realization of the situation sunk in. You staggered feeling the intense pain beginning the flare up. Your hand reached to the brick wall for support, but you missed and fell towards your side. You barely caught the wall as you slid down it. You tried to focus on your breathing and not panicking as your eyes moved down to your chest. The shirt you were wearing was getting drenched in blood that seeped from the wound. He’d shot you in the right side of your chest at a pretty close range, but you knew the bullet hadn’t gone clearly through. 

 

It wasn’t hurting as bad as you thought, and you realized you must be going into shock. You were finding it hard to focus on things, and you wondered if you were going to die here. If you did, you’d never get to see Genji again, and you’d not get the chance to see the friends you’d made back in Blackwatch or Overwatch ever again either. You felt your eyes growing heavy as your breathing grew harder to focus on. 

 

Suddenly you remembered Genji’s words again. Of Soba, and of Hanzo’s offer with Sōmen and Udon. You wondered now if any of the dragons would come help you. Like they’d said all you had to do was call for them. As your eyes grew heavier, and they began to close you decided to try. If anything at least one of the brothers would know of your untimely death. “Soba...Sōmen….Udon...h-help…”

 

\--

 

It was only a few moments later before a pair of small blue noodle-like dragons poked their heads out from around a nearby trash can. Their small bodies glowed in the darkening alleyway as the rain poured down a bit harder. A small chirping noise came from one as it took note of your slumped form. The other turned it’s head to look at the other before they made their way over to your body. Small chirping came from them as they communicated, Sōmen nudging at your arm with his snout. 

 

Udon tilted it’s head before noticing the problem and chirping again. He moved to your other side, nudging at your hand and the pair kept trying to wake you as they waited patiently for their master to arrive. Udon suddenly lifted his head and let out a hissing noise, and Sōmen followed his brother’s gaze. The twin dragon’s growled and hissed at the newcomer.

 

His green scales glowed softly as his eyes fell upon the two blue noodle dragons. It let out a small chirping noise, but he was met with hostility as Udon and Sōmen growled at Soba. Soba whined as he tried to move closer to your body to try to comfort you, but neither of the blue noodle dragons were having it. They snapped at him, small needle-like teeth bared at the green dragon. Soba backed off, eyes wide before they narrowed and he let out a small ‘melp’ sound. 

 

Slowly, the green noodle dragon dissipated till he was no more, leaving you alone with the two blue noodle dragons to protect and comfort you till their owner arrived.

 

\--

 

The man stood in silence beneath the clear cloudless sky. The silence was comforting to him as he stared up at the many stars that dotted the skies above. He could hear the faint humming voices of the omnics that echoed distantly in the monastery. He’d been here for quite some time now. Since a little before ‘The Fall’ in fact. It had done him good. He’d changed along with his body, and he was finding himself to be much more accepting of who he was now. He’d even managed to summon Soba again just a few months ago. 

 

It seemed he still held the power of the once great Shimada clan. He found this to be comforting. It showed he still had at least a part of who he was back then. It made him thankful. If he’d lost Soba too, he knew life would’ve been much harder. Speaking of which, he wasn’t sure where the small green dragon had gone. He’d let the small noodle dragon loose to stretch his legs, and he’d not returned for several hours. 

 

He turned his head as he heard the familiar scraping noise that signaled the small noodle dragon’s return. He smiled and held out a hand. The tiny creature crawled into his hand, and he lifted it up to bring him closer to his face. “Now Soba, where were you off to?” asked the man before he was answered with lots of chirping. His once amused face dropped to one of seriousness and a unreadable emotion. “I see...so that’s how it is huh…?”

 

He turned his face back to the sky as he looked up at the moon. 

 

_ What are you doing, brother? _


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes cracked open slowly as you finally came to. The feeling of grogginess was weird, and you let your mind slowly process your surroundings. You weren’t in the alley anymore. You were in a bed. You could feel the soft, silky sheets caressing you comfortingly. However, you felt warm like a heating pad was laid across your lap. You blinked a few more times before lifting your head to see a small blue dragon curled up on your lap. You smiled seeing it’s little body rise and fall as it breathed. It looked to be asleep, and you realized that it was missing it’s twin companion. 

 

You looked around only for your breath to catch in your throat at what you saw. At your bedside slept a man, his arms crossed beneath his head to act as a pillow as he was sleeping. His silky black hair was tied up in the golden ribbon just like last time, and he looked peaceful. His normally stoic attitude was replaced by a blissfulness as he slept, and a small blue dragon lay beside him as it slept. You were a little confused before you recalled what had happened in the alley and noted your change of clothes. You hooked the front of your shirt with a finger and pulled it outward to stare down at your chest.

 

Your chest was wrapped in bandages that covered your breasts and they looked fresh and clean. No stains of blood were on them indicating you’d been out for a little bit. You released your shirt and let your hand rest on the soft sheets again. You looked around and realized you were in your apartment. Hanzo’s dragons must’ve alerted him that you were hurt, and he’d taken you back here. You blinked and remembered calling out for Soba as well, but as your eyes darted around the room neither his owner or the small green noodle dragon were in sight. That was disappointing to you, but you’d expected as much considering he’d been with Angela one of the last times you’d seen him. 

 

Your eyes returned to Hanzo. He was still sleeping as were his dragons. He was still looking peaceful as ever, and you put two and two together as to why he was still here. He must be caring for you, making sure you were healing well and would wake up. You smiled slightly remembering how he’d been the same way back then too.

 

\--

 

_ You didn’t normally cook since the maids and chefs the clan had did the cooking. However, today was one of those rare days where you felt like it. Genji was off doing whatever he could to avoid his brother leaving you will plenty of time to yourself for once. You hummed softly as you waited for the anpan to finish up. You’d decided you’d make Genji some for whenever he returned. Which knowing him, wouldn’t be for some time with upset you a bit.  _

 

_ Footsteps drew your attention, and you turned around to see someone you didn’t particularly care to be around. The man was staring at you with the same shade of amber eyes as Genji’s. They were filled with judgement, and you had to look away as you were unable to keep staring into them. “(Y/n), do you care to tell me where my younger brother could be?” he asked. _

 

_ “I don’t know,” you said turning away to focus on the oven. “I haven’t seen him since this morning. He was supposed to eat breakfast with me, but he decided to head out instead.” _

 

_ “That baka…” he muttered before going on a small rant in japanese that was probably about his brother’s idiocy.  _

 

_ Silence eventually followed the man’s rant that you tuned out, and you figured that he’d left. You jumped as his voice sounded closer to you. “What are you making?” _

 

_ “Anpan,” you replied quietly. _

 

_ “Hm...what are you filling it with?” _

 

_ “Red bean paste. Why, do you want some?” _

 

_ You looked over your shoulder at him, and he seemed a bit caught off guard. “N-No, I was just curious…” _

 

_ “What kind do you want?” _

 

_ “Could you make mine with some chestnut in it?” _

 

_ “Of course-,” you cut off as the oven sounded. “Could you grab me some from the cabinet?” _

 

_ “Hmph...I suppose.” _

 

_ You heard him turn away as you turned off the noise of the alarm and opened it. The overwhelming smell of the sweet bread’s scent was intoxicatingly good and made your mouth water. You were so eager to get the delicious treats from the oven you forgot the oven mits. You reached inside, grabbing the tray only to yelp and yank your hand away at the pain. Hanzo was at your side in an instant, pulling you to the sink by your uninjured wrist. “What were you doing?” he asked you in a tone that sounded more furious than actually concerned. “Have you no common sense!?” _

 

_ “I-I…” you stammered before wincing as he shoved your hand under the cold water from the sink as he turned it on. “O-Ouch!” _

 

_ “You’re just as stupid as my brother I swear...I have to baby both of you,” he continued as he ignored what you’d started to say. “Stay here and keep it under the water until I return.” _

 

_ “A-alright…” you quietly said after being scolded not just by the oven, but by Hanzo as well. After a few moments, he returned with a small first aid kit. He brought you to the table and told you to sit as he applied a burn cream and proceeded to wrap your hand. “I can do this myself-,” you tried saying before Hanzo interrupted in a stern tone, “Clearly, you cannot.” _

 

_ You felt like a child as he made you sit quietly while he pulled the tray from the oven with the  mitts, placing them on the counter. “They smell delicious, but it seems they were slightly burned from staying in too long. I wonder why that happened..?” he said as he looked over his shoulder at you with an eyebrow raised. Your face turned a bright pink as you looked away. You heard him chuckle softly, but he had turned away from you by the time you looked back up. Did you hear that right? You had never heard Hanzo laugh before… _

 

_ \-- _

 

You smiled a bit as you tried sitting up, moving your legs and waking the sleeping noodle dragon on your lap. He perked up, and made a small ‘melp’ that woke up his brother and his master. Hanzo looked up quickly, eyes barely open as he looked around. He seemed slightly confused, but as soon as he saw you sitting up, he remembered where he was. “Don’t move too fast! Are you alright? Do you feel any pain?” he said in a concerned tone, and it surprised you. You had never heard Hanzo sound so concerned for anyone but himself before.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright… What happened?”

 

“Sōmen and Udon alerted me that you were in danger, and I rushed to you as fast as I could,” he said as he sat up, regaining his composure and returning to his normal stoic tone of voice. “When I arrived, I found you laying in an alley with a bullet in your chest. I rushed you back here and did what I could to help you. The bullet wasn’t too deep, so I was able to remove it and dress the wound.”

 

“And dress me, it seems…,” you said, slightly blushing.

 

“I mean…I had to remove your clothes...to see the wounds…,” he said, fidgeting with his hands slightly. “By the way, how did you get those scars on your chest and shoulder? They seemed to be burns that weren’t quite healed…”

 

“Oh…that’s from...a few years ago. I don’t really want to talk about it…,” you said as you looked away and out your window. Hanzo was about to ask, but he thought it best not to. At least, about the scars.

 

“So, what happened? Why were you shot?” he asked in a bit of a more serious tone. You looked back to him and thought for a few moments.

 

“I...ran into an old friend. But it seems they’re not who they used to be…,” you said as you looked down, and without realizing, a tear ran down your cheek. Hanzo quietly sat in the chair next to you as Sōmen and Udon crawled their way up to you, one licking your cheek and the other laying down at your side, letting out a small ‘melp’ as it looked up at you.

 

“I shall go make us some tea, you must be parched,” Hanzo said as he stood up and walked out of the room. You made a small wave as he walked out your bedroom door, and it dropped to your side. You looked down at the cute little noodle dragons, but something inside…something deep inside hurt…and it wasn’t the bullet wound. It was a wound upon your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I'm happy to see all your support on my work. Just letting you know that chapters will be posted every 3 to 4 days after this and another update on part 3 'Deadly Love'. It is being prewritten and it's done up to chapter 20. I am currently working on updating the '100 kinks: Reader x Shimada Brothers' soon as well as 'The Demons and Their Pet'. Please note both will be slower on updates because for the 100 kinks I normally wait a while till I am ready to write just straight up sex stuff and the other is a Dark Fic which makes it harder for me to write.
> 
> Also, I am writing a few other fanfics on the side so watch out for them :) One is a non-reader insert and is instead a McHanji fanfic. It's angsty tho ;-; sorry.
> 
> -Emmy Out


	6. Chapter 6

Snow was not an oddity in the mountainous region of Nepal. In fact, it was common due to how deep in the mountains they were, and Genji loved it. It was nice to sit outside and feel the cold against his still human parts. His mind had still been racing, trying to think of why his brother’s dragons would be with (y/n), and why they were so hostile to Soba. While he was lost in his thoughts, his master floated to his young pupil and asked, “You seem troubled, Genji. What is on your mind?”

 

“Ah, Master, I am sorry, I didn’t notice you were here. I just have many things I must think and contemplate about.”

 

“Do not worry, you are free to think and wonder as much as you’d like here. But, do not let it overcome your mind, for it will only tether you to your limits.”

 

“Thank you, Master. I shall think upon your words. I will be retiring to my room to meditate, goodnight.”

 

“Very well, you may always speak to me if needed. Rest well, my young pupil.”

 

\--

 

After returning to his room, Genji collapsed on his bed, his mind running with thoughts. Why was (y/n) hurt? Why did Hanzo’s dragons come? What was happening while he was away? The more he thought of it, the more difficult it became for him to even try to understand it at all. He sat up and removed his face mask, taking in a deep breath as he regained his composure. Sitting in the middle of his bed, relaxing his body and closing his eyes, he tried focusing his mind, but...all he could think of was you. The more he thought of you being hurt, the more frustrated he grew. Trying to relax, his mind continued to wander on about you, what you two did everyday, how happy you were, and then he remembered the first time he even learned of you.

 

\--

 

_ The fresh breeze of spring fluttering through the study room of the Shimada estate was comforting as Genji sat before his father. Hanzo was beside him, posture perfect as possible as he stared straight ahead and acted like he didn’t exist. His father Sojiro Shimada sat on an elevated platform upon a large pillow. His black eyes looking over his two sons with a mixture of pride and happiness. “My sons,” he said drawing Genji’s full attention. “I’ve summoned you both here to give you both very good news. As you both know, the Shimada clan is prospering and will flourish even more with spring coming into full bloom. With that comes a time for new beginnings...and we have been lucky enough to receive a wonderful offer from one of our allied clans in hopes to strengthen our bonds and give us more power.” _

 

_ “What sort of offer, father?” asked Hanzo with narrowed eyes. _

 

_ “The offer of an arranged marriage.” _

 

_ Genji cringed. An arranged marriage? That sounded terrible. To be tied down at this young of an age? It would be like being caged. Who would enjoy such a thing? He casted a glance at his brother. Perhaps Hanzo would, he would do anything for the clan...and with his attitude he doubted any girl would simply fall in love with him. Hanzo had too much pride to ask a girl out unless he was set up on a date or arranged to marry one. He also doubted Hanzo was capable of loving anyone with how much he focused on the clan. “From which clan?” asked Hanzo. _

 

_ “From the Kimura clan. You have heard of them I’m sure in our meetings and when we’ve gotten medical supply shipments in.” _

 

_ He had heard of them before. With the very rare occasion that he’d actually attend meetings, he’d heard of them once or twice. He never attended enough to realize how close their allegiances were. Apparently pretty close considering they were planning an arranged marriage and his father was actually going through with it from what is sounded like. “I see...yes, it would be a mutually beneficial arrangement for both clans. So, when would I meet my bride to be, Father?” Hanzo asked out of curiosity. _

 

_ “It won’t be you, Hanzo. It will be your brother,” Sojiro said while looking down upon his sons. _

 

_ “Wait...what?!” both of the brothers exclaimed at once. _

 

_ “Father, what do you mean? This is to make the clan prosper, why would you let someone like...him have such an honor?” _

 

_ “For once, I am in agreement with my brother,” Genji admitted. _

 

_ “Silence! I have made my decision and you shall not question it. Either of you. Now, go.” _

 

_ “Yes...father,” the brothers said as they got up and walked out of the room, Genji in front as Hanzo glared at him from behind. After shutting the door and taking a few steps from their fathers study, he grabbed Genji by the shoulder with an angered look in his eyes, “If this is true, you had better clean up your act, brother. You cannot bring anymore shame upon our family. With this honor, you must finally be a member of our family. Of our clan.” _

 

_ “We both know this won’t actually happen, Hanzo. Father will eventually decide that you are the better suitor instead of myself,” Genji said as he brushed Hanzo’s hand off his shoulder and walked away, as Hanzo just stood there staring at his back. He could have sworn he heard his brother curse before walking to his room and slamming his door. _

 

\--

 

Thinking back on the past made him remember how uptight his brother always was, and it made him chuckle. He remembered he still had a letter on his desk, as he went to see who it was from. Not so surprisingly, it had been Angela. Likely to check on his bodies improvements, no doubt. He picked it up between his fingers and opened it, skimming through most of it and letting out a heavy sigh. She was always so persistent on making sure every little detail worked. He sat down at his desk and grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and his pen, and began to write a reply.

 

\--

 

A few days had passed, and you’d convinced Hanzo you were able to walk without getting short of breath. However, this hadn’t seemed to stop his concern that he denied having. Whenever he went out, he left Udon and Sōmen with you to ensure you didn’t fall or do something too straining for you. You didn’t mind, you personally enjoyed the company of the two noodle dragons, but you found it amusing that you’d point it out, but he’d adamantly refuse to admit how much he cared. Soon enough, you decided it was time to visit the bakery for the first time in a long while, as you craved anpan and sakura tea. You slid on your parka and the two little noodle dragons slid into your oversized pockets, snuggled up warm and napped. You felt safer when they were with you, and you smiled.

 

You made your way out, leaving a note for Hanzo as to where you were off to. He had gone out to get some supplies for the house, and you hoped the Shimada wouldn’t mind you leaving without him. As you walked down the street, you kept your hands in your pockets to scratch Udon and Sōmen’s heads. You’d spent enough time with the twin dragons to determine which was which. You heard Sōmen chirp and hushed him softly. You didn’t want anyone hearing the small dragons and possibly seeing them.

 

After walking for about ten minutes, just to take in the fresh air, you realized you had wandered without thinking. You looked around and noticed the alleyway. The alleyway you had been shot at. The alleyway where you had seen...Ghost.

 

\--

 

Hanzo had tried to hurry back to the apartment, but the line at the store was just an annoyance. After hauling the groceries a few blocks back to your apartment, he opened the door and walked into the kitchen. “Hey, I got some new tea for us to tr-,” he suddenly stopped as he noticed the note on the counter. He picked it up and read it carefully and dropped the groceries on the counter before bounding out back through the front door and down the stairs. He rushed to try to find you, calling out your name and running down the block. He realized there was only one place you might have gone, and he broke into a sprint down the sidewalk.

 

It only took him three minutes to reach the alleyway, as he found you standing outside of it, staring down at the ground. Hanzo walked up beside you but you were too fixated on the stain to notice him. Your blood stain. He let out a sigh and pulled on your arm to get your attention, “Hey, (y/n). Are you alright?”

 

“Y-yeah...I just…,” you mumbled as you slowly broke into tears, pushing your face and arms into Hanzo’s chest. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around you and stood there as you sobbed into his yukata. After awhile, you finally pulled away and wiped your face with your sleeves, “I’m sorry...I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“It’s alright. Are you hungry?”

 

You nod and he sighed, before he starts walking down the sidewalk with you in tow towards the bakery.

 

\--

 

The comforting atmosphere of the bakery put you at ease and melted away your earlier feelings you’d had in the alley. Hanzo had chosen a booth that was further back in the bakery and away from prying eyes to try to help you be more comfortable. You found his courteous nature to be quite amusing, but you were grateful for his thoughtfulness. You’d ordered some anpan with a cup of green tea, and Hanzo had ordered some red bean mochi and the same kind of tea as you. As he started eating some of his mochi and looking around the bakery, Udon poked his head out and tried to steal some anpan from your plate. “Stop that,” you whispered and pushed him back in your pocket just as Hanzo turned back to you.

 

“My apologies, did you say something?” he asked, and you felt your cheeks grow red in embarrassment.

  
“N-No…” you said.

 

“Hm…well...I’d like to discuss what happened earlier,” he said as he went to take another piece of mochi from his plate. “You still seem quite upset over what went down in the alley before I arrived. Tell me, what happened? Did you know who shot you?”

 

“I-It’s nothing really, Hanzo,” you said awkwardly. “I...I was just traumatized was all.”

 

“Did this person...have to do with your scars from before?”

 

“Wh-What?? N-no...look I  _ didn’t _ know them,” you said firmly picking up your anpan. “They were just some random guy looking for stuff to steal...that’s all. Can we please drop it?”

 

He didn’t seem to believe you, but he heaved a sigh and nodded. “As you wish,” he said once again going to survey the bakery.

 

You took the chance to tear two small pieces off from your anpan and stuffed your hands in your pockets. You felt the small dragons nuzzle at your fingers at the sweet smelling pastry before snatching the pieces from them. You rolled your eyes at how they seemed to have a sweet tooth like their master. You removed your hands from your pockets and took a bite of your anpan as you overlooked the bakery.

 

It was pretty quite right now, the bustle of lunch rush had finished up. There were only a few other customers in the bakery besides Hanzo and yourself, and you found yourself enjoying the quieter times. You jumped slightly as Hanzo placed a hand over your own. “(Y/n), you know you can talk to me right?” he said. “You don’t have to try to lie to me, but...I won’t push you to tell me the truth. I will give you time to tell me what happened...just come to me when you are ready, okay?”

 

“I-...” your eyes moved from your hands to his face, and you nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

 

“Good,” he said before a small chirping sounded from your pocket, and he raised an eyebrow. “(Y/n)...what was that?”

 

“Uhm…” you said as Udon poked his head out to stick his tongue out at his master. “I...I can explain…”

 

Hanzo’s jaw slackened as the small noodle dragon looked up at you, and you sighed in defeat. You tore off another small piece of anpan and offered it to Udon. The noodle dragon snatched the piece from your fingers and chirped happily as it retreated back into your pocket. You looked back to Hanzo expecting him to be mad, but he was slightly smiling, which you admitted, was surprising. As soon as he saw you were looking at him, he turned away coughing into his hand and clearing his throat. “Ahem...anyways, why are Sōmen and Udon in your pockets?”

 

“You did say to have them with me to keep me safe, didn’t you?”

 

“I...yes, I suppose I did,” he said as he awkwardly tried smiling. You thought it didn’t suit him, but it seemed he was trying to make you feel a bit better, anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: yuujo - means ‘play woman’ in japanese**

 

_It was less than a week later, and the cherry blossoms of spring were nearly ready to bloom. Their pink little buds decorated the trees that swayed in the breeze. Sojiro and his sons stood outside the family estate dressed in their best suit and ties. Genji had his hair slicked back and was forced to look presentable by Hanzo who’d literally barged into his room to ensure he didn’t ruin the day. It was an important one, after all. Genji was going to meet the woman he was to be engaged to and eventually marry._

 

_He eyed the sleek black limo that had come to a stop by the sidewalk. The windows were tinted so it made it impossible for him to see inside, and he found himself growing slightly nervous. He hoped this woman would at least be carefree like him and not completely engulfed in clan affairs like his older brother. He dared cast a glance at his brother. He had a stony expression, and Genji knew he was still pissed off that he’d been passed up for his younger brother. Genji still couldn’t believe his father had yet to change who would be marrying this girl, and he hoped he could find a way to change his mind. It was either that or be chained to a wife he probably wouldn’t care for._

 

_His attention returned to the limo as a man in a suit with black hair, tanned skin and dark sunglasses got out of the driver’s seat. He headed around the side of the car and opened it. A man stepped out who wore a blue suit and looked to be around his father’s age. He held out a hand and a woman of around the same age stepped out in a blue kimono with a pattern of white flowers. Her hair was done up in a bun, and her makeup looked like a mask on her. They shut the door before the man bowed to Sojiro. “Sojiro, it’s a pleasure,” he greeted._

 

_“Indeed,” said the Shimada dipping his head. “And this must be your wife, correct?”_

 

_“Ah yes, it is,” said the man. “And these must be your sons?”_

 

_“Yes, my eldest; Hanzo, and my youngest; Genji.”_

 

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, especially the young sparrow who will be wedding my daughter.”_

 

_“I uhm...yes sir,” said Genji trying not to cringe at the idea._

 

_“Speaking of your daughter, where is she, Reiji?”_

 

_“Ah yes, she is coming,” he said turning to look at the limo where the driver was opening the far side door._

 

_Out stepped a young girl of around Genji’s age. She was beautiful, her hair flowing in the slight breeze and glistening in the sunlight. Her skin was fair, and as she turned to face the two families, Genji found himself entranced by her. Her eyes sparkled with innocence, and her lips were plump and soft looking. She wore a kimono that was traditional in style. It was mostly white with deep purple accents along the edges. Her obi was black with a pale blue edging, and she had a string around her obi with a pale blue hydrangea on it. A large accessory hung in her hair that was intricate. It looked to be made of silver and blue crystals, and her nails matched the colors. The driver guided her around the car to stand by her father, and she bowed to the three Shimada. “This is my daughter, (y/n) Kimura,” introduced Mr. Kimura. “She will be staying here with you all, as I’m sure you know. I simply came to ensure she arrived safely.”_

 

_“Of course,” said Sojiro with a smile. “She’s very beautiful, and I promise we will take good care of her until you see her again at the wedding.”_

 

_“I trust you to do so,” he said before turning to his daughter. “You behave now, alright?”_

 

_“Of course father,” she said in a voice that Genji could only describe as chiming bells._

 

_“Be safe, we will see you in several months,” said Mr. Kimura kissing her forehead before bowing again to the Shimada head. “Till then, Sojiro.”_

 

_Genji watched as (y/n) began to say goodbye to her mother and father, before leaning over to whisper to Hanzo, “She’s quite beautiful, eh brother?”_

 

_Hanzo cast him a glare. “Do not do what you do with every other girl that you see at those filthy bars you go to,” he hissed. “She is a princess, and she is to be betrothed to you. You will treat her as such, and I can only pray you do not corrupt her with your tasteless activities and awful behavior.”_

 

_“Tasteless and awful, huh?” said Genji with narrowed eyes. “They’re far from that. It’s called letting loose and having fun...something I’m sure neither of you know about. Hmph, I bet she’s not even as fun as them when it comes to the bedroom. She’s too proper from the looks of it.”_

 

_“And it should stay that way,” argued Hanzo. “She is to be treated with the respect she deserves, not like those...yuujo you spend time with.” Genji balled his fists and glared at his brother._

 

_“Do not speak of them in such a way. You do not know who they are, brother,” hissed Genji._

 

_“Stop lying to yourself, Genji. You and I both know what kind of women they are. Just don’t treat Hime the same,” Hanzo said as he turned his attention back to the princess. Genji continued to glare at his brother as (y/n) turned to the brothers. She bowed and tried approaching Genji, but he turned and walked away, cursing under his breath. She reached a hand out and was about to call out to him, before Hanzo put his hand on her arm and shook his head. “He always acts like such a child. My apologies, Hime.”_

 

_“It’s alright…” she said with a trace of sadness in her voice._

 

_\--_

 

Genji sat up abruptly in his bed. His breathing was coming in quick gasps, and he was slowly trying to calm himself. Sweat dripped down his face, and he was shaken up. Why was he dreaming of these memories now? Why after two years were they returning to him? Wasn’t it punishment enough that he was unable to hold you and tell you he loved you? Now he was reliving the past and all the times he’d been harsh or cruel towards you or when mentioning you. He ran a hand through his raven black hair and paused as some fell in his face.

 

He remembered when he’d first dyed it green. You’d not been pleased, but you’d known why he’d done it. It had been in his rebellious nature to break any rules he could. He didn’t want to be apart of the crowd, he was like a bird. He wanted to spread his wings and fly away from it all, and you’d tried to argue with him over that. However, you’d succumbed to the fact that Genji could never be tied down, and you’d eventually given up on trying. You simply let him be free, and Genji had taken advantage of that by never being around unless he felt like it or wanted something...that is before he actually began to care.

 

Genji looked down at his hands wondering what you were doing. If you were safe...if his brother was with you. At the thought of Hanzo, his hands balled up into fists, and he forced himself to relax. There was no need for such feelings. He had told you to forget him, but why...why did he still feel such emotion? Perhaps it was because he still longed for you, and he was trying to better himself for you in hopes you’d return to him. He wasn’t certain, but he knew that for now all he could do was try to get some sleep before morning came.

 

\--

 

It was the bright rays of sunlight shining through the apartments windows that woke Hanzo, as he slept on the couch of your apartment. He rose slowly, rubbing his eyes as he went to your room to check on you. He opened your door to find you snoozing away with his noodle dragons sleeping around you, Udon on your chest and Sōmen at your feet. It was a sight that brought a slight smile to Hanzo’s lips. He closed the door, walked back to the living room and got dressed. He decided to go pick up some breakfast from the bakery for when you awoke, and as he was leaving he noticed a small card slipped under the door. He reached down to pick it up, and as he turned it, his eyes narrowed and he felt anger slowly begin to rise inside.

 

Upon the card read ‘ _The alley stained with her blood. 2 A.M. tomorrow. T.’_ Hanzo slid the card into his pocket as he left, growing more furious that they had the _audacity_ to follow him to your apartment. He was going to meet them, and it won’t go as they were expecting.

 

\--

 

You awoke to the soft chirping of Sōmen and Udon, as they crawled around your bed and rolled around. You giggled as they pounced onto your lap after noticing you were awake, and you stretched your arms. Pushing them off your lap gently, you got out of bed and got dressed, walking out into the living room. Looking around, you wonder where Hanzo went so early in the morning. As soon as you walk into the kitchen, you hear him coming into the apartment, and the smell of anpan flooded the room. “I was wondering where you headed off to, thanks for picking up breakfast,” you said as you greeted Hanzo with a smile. But you grew concerned as he had a strange look on his face that seemed like a mix of frustration and concern. “Hanzo, are you okay?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry, I was just...lost in thought.”

 

“It’s alright, is something wrong?”

 

“No...nothing for you to concern yourself over,” he said, almost as if he was trying to change the subject. You sighed and just brushed it aside as the two of you sat down at the table. You pulled the anpan out of the brown paper bag, and suddenly Udon tried jumping up onto your lap to snatch it away. “Hey! Stop that,” you said as you held it out of his reach.

 

Hanzo chuckled, “It is your fault for feeding it to him the other day.”

 

You scowled at the Shimada before tearing off a chunk for the dragon. You set it on the table as Somen crawled up your leg and onto the table beside Udon to fight over the sweet pastry. You took a bite of anpan, rolling your eyes at the two blue dragons. “So,” you said after swallowing your food. “What do you want to do today?”

 

“Hm… why don't you decide?”

 

“How about a walk by the water? The cherry blossoms are in full bloom now, and I'm sure it's beautiful. Plus, it isn't raining so it would be nice to take advantage of the nice weather.”

 

“It would be good to walk around, plus I do need some more clothing shopping, it seems.”

 

“A walk sounds lovely, I really do need to stretch my legs. The apartment just feels so stuffy for some reason.”

 

“Very well, after we finish eating then we’ll depart,” Hanzo said, and you could have sworn you heard a bit of excitement in his voice. After scarfing down his food, Hanzo headed into the bathroom to shower, and you had a passing thought of him shirtless with water dripping down his tanned skin and a white bath towel hanging loosely around his hips. You shook your head, confused why you would think of such a thing.

 

\--

 

Hanzo didn’t have too many clothes to change into, so you gave him some sweatpants and hoodie to wear while his clothes were in the washing machine. You opted for jeans and a long sleeve, still not comfortable showing the scars along your body. You’d tried before, but it only gave you stares from passing strangers. Udon and Sōmen were relaxing in their master’s hoodie pocket, napping blissfully as you and Hanzo walked side by side along the sidewalk next to the river. It was a beautiful day out, not too cold, not too hot. The clouds provided shade at some intervals, but it was nice to feel the sun against your skin.

 

Hanzo seemed a tad uncomfortable wearing such loose, baggy clothes. But he did not complain, you had already shown him kindness time after time, even if he thought he didn’t deserve it. You promised him you’d take him to one of your favorite stores in the area to get a new outfit, but you were sure he wouldn’t wear it much anyways. Still, it was nice to have someone to actually do things with, even if it was against his will.

 

After about a fifteen minute walk, you arrive at the store. Biotop, a vibrant and lively store for clothing, furniture and such. Hanzo admitted he’d never been here before, and you grew excited to show him the wonders of this store. As soon as you both entered, you were hit with an aroma of green tea to make the store much more inviting. Looking around, Hanzo seemed to become more and more confused at the size of it all. But luckily, you knew exactly where to go. Dragging Hanzo by his arm, you walked up a flight of stairs in the middle of the store and arrived at the Men’s clothing department. You had him take a seat as you went to work, grabbing a couple of shirts and jeans that you thought would look best on him. And now, time to test them out.

 

\--

 

After two hours of deciding and trying on clothing, you both finally settled on an outfit. There were a few compromises, the odd cybernetic shoes, the black track pants, and the fingerless grey gloves. The only thing he agreed to that you had chosen was the brown parka. Walking down the sidewalk again, you noticed you heard no chirping from the little dragons. “Where did Udon and Sōmen go,” you asked with slight worry.

 

“Do not fret, they have simply returned to rest upon my tattoo. They cannot stay in physical form forever, as you know.”

 

“Oh, right...it’s about lunch time, are you hungry?”

 

“I could eat, yes. You choose where to eat,” Hanzo said as he trailed behind you slightly, turning his head to the rooftop of a brick building as he squinted, seeing a slight reflective light. After noticing the light, it disappeared. They seem to have noticed him searching.

 

“How about some ramen,” you asked, but got no response. You turned your head to see if he was still there, and he had his eyes on something else. He seemed distracted, but you just wrote it off as him seeing a bird or something. “Hanzo?”

 

“What? Oh, yes. That sounds good,” he said, but his attention was still towards the building.

 

You held in a frustrated sigh and wrapped an arm around his. “Come on then,” you said impatiently and tugged on his arm to move.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” he said as he finally turned his attention towards you, and you both walked down the sidewalk, his eyes still darting back to the passing rooftops while you went.

 

\--

 

You slurped loudly on your ramen happily as you sat with Hanzo at a table near the window. You’d ordered some miso ramen with a side of white rice, and Hanzo had ordered some tonkotsu ramen with a side of roasted tofu. Hanzo had also ordered sake for you both, and you had tried to protest, but to no avail. Before you even took a sip, Hanzo had already poured his drink down his throat and ordered another. He seemed to be a bit uneasy, but he always seemed that way. It just seemed worse than normal. “Hanzo...are you sure you’re alright?”

 

He looked up from his ramen to look at you, and after a few moments, he looked back down, “Yes, i’m fine.”

 

“You say that, yet you’ve hardly touched your food and are already getting more sake. What’s going on?”

 

“I said I am fine,” he said, as you could hear a bit of aggravation is his voice.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” you argued growing annoyed yourself at his stubbornness. “I know how you get when you’re stressed Hanzo. You drink. Don’t think I was stupid enough not to notice back then. You and Genji both had that problem except he drank so much recreationally that it was impossible to tell unless you really paid attention. What’s going on?”

 

Hanzo slammed his hand down onto the table and stood up, a sharp glare from his eyes, “Do not _speak_ of him again... _do not ever compare me to my brother_ . Do you _understand me_?”

 

You flinched slightly, but held your ground. “Or what? You’re going to have me locked away in my room?” You stood up as you lowered your voice to a hiss, “You’re not heir to the Shimada clan anymore, Hanzo. You don’t have any power over me now. I can push and pry all I want. This isn’t like back then.”

 

Hanzo balled his fists, “Things have changed since then, you are no princess anymore, so _stop acting like one_!” After saying that, Hanzo immediately regretted it and sat back down, slumping over in his chair with his face buried in his hands, “I...I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have said any of that, Hime…there are things going on that I cannot tell you about. Just...trust me, please.”

 

Your gaze softened, and you slowly sat down. “I do trust you, Hanzo…” you said. “I never said I didn’t. I just...I don’t want you to carry the burden alone, but if you can’t tell me that’s fine. I’ll be here for you to support you.”

 

As Hanzo looked up from his hands, he caught a glimpse of a figure on a rooftop, and as he turned his head to look he only saw a blur of purple disappear. He turned back to you and gave a weak smile, “Thank you. I am here to support you as well, (y/n).”


	8. Chapter 8

Hanzo laid restless on the couch, staring at the digital clock that hovered over the stove top.  _ 1:35 am.  _ He couldn’t wait any longer, his anger continued to grow as time passed. He carefully rose up from the couch and walked silently to your door, opening it slowly. You were sleeping with Udon and Sōmen laying next to you, snuggled up quietly in a big noodle mess. Hanzo closed your door and left the apartment, dressed in his yukata which smelled of lavender due to your detergent. He was ready to tell Talon that he will never join them, and to leave you be,  _ or else. _

 

Heading down the stairwell of the apartment complex, as soon as he reached the bottom he broke into a sprint to reach the destination as soon as possible to scout the area. It was a clear, cool night in Hanamura, with a very slight breeze and no one out so late at night. It was the perfect night for Hanzo to sneak around, but also for Talon to lay in wait.

 

A few blocks away from the alley, Hanzo scaled the side of the tallest building in the area and crept along the rooftop slowly, keeping his eyes alert to find anyone waiting as well. To his surprise, he didn’t see a single person even remotely close to the alley. He found it quite suspicious, but he still went down the wall of the building and into the alleyway, nevertheless. He dropped into the darkness, eyes scanning the area, and suddenly there was a knife to his throat from behind. “Hello, Monsieur Shimada,” said a woman’s voice with a thick french accent.

 

“You ask me to meet you, and you greet me with a knife. You people are quite dishonorable.”

 

“It’s just a precaution, as you would say. My employers would like to ask you once again to reconsider joining our...organization.”

 

“As I have told your  _ masters _ before, I have no interest in joining a group of criminals. Now, I suggest removing your blade before I remove it for you.”

 

“Tsk tsk, that isn’t the answer we are looking for, Monsieur Shimada. I suggest you rethink it again, less something happens to your...friend,” the woman said into Hanzo’s ear. It was this remark that finally made him snap, grabbing the blade with his hand. The woman thought she was fast, but she wasn’t quite as fast as the former heir, being unable to pull away before already being flung over Hanzo’s shoulder. Twisting her arm, he slams her onto the ground and places a foot upon her chest as he glared at her. If looks could kill, she’d be dead in an instant. “You  _ dare _ have the audacity to threaten someone precious to me? You must not want to live much longer.”

 

“You think you scare me? This is nothing,” the woman said as she twirled her legs to knock Hanzo over onto his back, and leaping up. Hanzo rolled over and jumped to his feet, not wasting a single second as he leapt onto her and slammed a fist into her side. A slight sound of air being knocked out of the woman coughed from her lips, but in a moment she pulled another small blade from her thigh strap, using it to slice Hanzo along his arm. Blood gushed out, but he didn’t care, he still used all of his strength to wrap his hand around the woman’s throat, picking her up, and slamming her against the wall. “You do  _ NOT _ go near her,” he said with such anger is his words it was almost as if it was a wild animals growl.

 

A smile crept along the woman’s face as Hanzo tightened his grip. She slammed a foot against his ribs, causing him to fall to a knee, coughing a few drops of blood onto the ground. This, was in fact, not a smart choice. Hanzo caught her leg as it went into his chest, and lifted. The woman falling onto her back once again, as he twisted and pushed her entire leg down. The cracking and snapping of her bones and tendons sounded like a tree branch under a trucks tire. But, as soon as he thought he had been gaining an advantage over his opponent, the world grew blurry as the butt of a gun hit the back of his head. His brain shook in his skull, as he fell against the wall and felt a boot slam into his thigh. Craning his head up as much as he could, Hanzo saw a man dressed in black with a white mask. The man and woman exchanged looks and said something Hanzo couldn’t quite hear, before blacking out. All he remembers was the feeling of being picked up.

 

\--

 

You woke up to the sun shining through your blinds, feeling great as you pet the noodle dragons resting in your lap. You get up and walk into the living room, but you grow confused as you see the couch empty. You roam the apartment, trying to find Hanzo, but to no avail. You figure he must be out getting food or taking a walk, but then you heard some odd groans coming from outside your front door. Warily, you walk to the closet and grab the glock. You place your hand onto the door knob and count down from three, before swinging it open and pointing your gun straight out the door. 

 

To your surprise, the sounds weren’t coming from there, they were coming from the person laying on the floor in a bloody heap. You almost screamed as you toss the gun aside and reach down to Hanzo, panic spread across your face as your eyes scan up and down his bruised, blood stained body. Looking around outside the door, you see no one around as you help the Shimada to his feet. “Hanzo? Hanzo can you hear me,” you tried asking but all you got in return were grumbles and groans of pain.

 

You walk with him under your arm into the apartment, laying him softly onto the couch. The sound of scurrying little claws came across your floor as Udon and Sōmen rushed to their master’s side, chirping and crying sounding from their small mouths. You pushed them aside as you rip his yukata off his chest and arms, trying to assess the damage done to him. His torso was almost black from the bruises, blood dried along his arm and hands, his knuckles bruised. Worry crossed your features, and you closed your eyes momentarily before reopening them.

 

You needed to focus on helping him right now. Your worries and fears could wait. You quickly went and got a first aid kit, towels, and a small bowl of water. You grabbed one of the towels and dipped it in the water before beginning to wipe away the dried blood. The more you wiped away, the more bruises and cuts came to light. When you spotted the first cut on his arm, you stopped and grabbed the disinfectant. You muttered an apology before starting to clean the wound. You felt him stiffen and a groan came from him, but you tried to ignore it as you got any dirt or dried blood out of it. 

 

You began to bandage the wound before moving down to his bloodied hands. You found he had deep gashes on one hand and it looked like he’d grasped something sharp. You began to clean the ragged wounds and bandaged his hand the best you could. You were certain it’d be a while before he could use his bow again. You took a deep breath before getting to wiping away the blood on his face and forehead before noticing the wound that was still bleeding on the back of his head. You tried to clean it the best you could before starting to bandage him up. 

 

Once you’d finished helping him the best you could, you put away the supplies and returned to sit beside him. You looked to Udon and Sōmen who were worriedly making noises at their master. You sighed and rubbed their heads. “You two should rest,” you sighed and the two dragons climbed up onto their master’s unconscious form before fading away and making his tattoo glow for a moment before it returned to normal. You ran a hand down your face and looked down at your feet before noticing a folded over piece of paper. You raised an eyebrow before picking it up and unfolding it. The singular word  _ Reconsider _ was written in an elegant fashion, and you stared at it for a while before looking to Hanzo. What was he hiding from you that put him in such a bad position?

 

\--

 

Hanzo’s eyes slowly opened, as he quickly grabbed his side groaning in pain. Trying to sit up, he looked around and realized where he was. He shouted your name, worriedly. You rushed from the kitchen to see him trying to stand up, “Hey! No no no, lay back down, you’re hurt badly,” you tell him as you push him onto his back. He winced but complied, letting out a sigh.

 

“How...did I get here,” Hanzo asked in a confused tone.

 

“I found you outside my door in a pool of _your_ _own_ _blood_. What the hell happened, Hanzo?”

 

He hesitated, looking down at his hands and took a few deep breaths, “I was...mugged while I went on a walk…”

 

You stared at him looking unimpressed. “ _ Really? _ That’s the best you can come up with? Hanzo, you’re a trained ninja...you really expect me to believe you were mugged?”

 

Hanzo looked up at you, “It’s nothing for you to be concerned about. It is over and done with.”

 

“No it isn’t,” you said pulling out the card and tossing it to him. “Look, I don’t know who you’re in trouble with, but it obviously isn’t over, Hanzo. So are you going to tell me, or are you going to keep me in the dark like you and Genji did all those years ago?”

 

A dark look came over his face as he read the card, and his words were cold and emotionless, “Talon. They are an organization that has tried to recruit me for...unspeakable deeds.”

 

Your breath caught in your throat. You remembered Talon all too well. They were part of the reason half your body was filled with burn scars now. They were the reason Jesse lost his arm. The reason Connor died. You closed your eyes and said carefully, “I know of Talon.”

 

Hanzo shot a look at you of confusion and worry, “How do you know of those people, (y/n)?!”

 

“After...after Genji’s death I...I joined up with Overwatch for a short time and worked in their Black Ops division; Blackwatch. I was one of their medics and a primary field medic. Talon was one of the main issues on Blackwatch’s list of groups to take care of, and I was put on missions that involved Talon before Overwatch was disbanded.”

 

“...Is that why you have those...scars?”

 

You nodded. “There was a mission...it was supposed to be simple, but we had a mole who told them we were coming. We were supposed to take a delivery between the Deadlock gang and Talon from them...and we managed to take them down, but not without fatalities. As I was going to help a man who was injured, one of Talon’s men wasn’t dead and I saw them hit a button. It wasn’t hard to piece together what was in the package we were supposed to retrieve. The whole squad got caught in the blast, but my injuries would’ve been worse hadn’t-” you cut off as you caught yourself. “...Hadn’t  _ someone _ pushed me the last second.”

 

There was an awkward silence that filled the room as you both sat there, not sure what to say. Hanzo was the first to break the silence, “I have refused their offer before, and I shall refuse it again. Do not worry, Hime.” He laid back down and closed his eyes, he was tired and exhausted, mentally and physically. “Could you...get some breakfast for us? It feels like I haven’t eaten in days…”

 

“Of course,” you said. “And you don’t have to keep calling me that, Hanzo. Those days are over.”

 

His face grew red from embarrassment, “I...I’m sorry, it’s a habit I suppose…”

 

You smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll be back shortly.”

 

Hanzo let out a sigh and listened to your footsteps retreat. “You’ll always be Hime to me…,” he whispered to himself as he fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So it's finally revealed who the 3rd person in the love triangle is :D. Also, I have some news for you all. There will officially be 5 parts to this series. So...get ready for a lot of reading and a long story. Part 3 is completed, it is 200+ pages total.
> 
> Another thing, if you want more stuff to read PLEASE check out my new work: 'My Reality'. It is a Jesse McCree/Reader/Genji Shimada series and will be kind of different. It follows the reader through her opening up after living in mental health facilities all their life and Genji and McCree help her do so. So, please check out that new work :D
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this series and enjoy!
> 
> -Emmy out

**NOTE: It’s been about 3 months in the timeline from when Reader meets Hanzo, only two till the fourth anniversary of Genji’s death.**

 

Several days had passed since Hanzo had woken, and you had stayed by his side the entire time. You had constantly fussed over him, just as he’d done for you. Changing his bandages, not letting him walk much even if his wounds hadn’t been nearly as serious as your own. However, once he managed to convince you that he was better, and you determined he was right, you backed off a bit. He seemed to be in a bit of a slump, laying on the couch of the apartment. You worried he was growing depressed, so after he healed up a bit more, you decided it was time for him to finally get out for a bit.

 

Hanzo seemed excited to leave the apartment, and the two of you wandered the streets of Hanamura for awhile. Stopping at a few food stalls along the streets, you took in the lovely sights. The sakura blossom trees had just started to bloom, so it was a calming, lovely walk. You stopped at a few shops with Hanzo, but there was one shop he had you wait outside of as he went in. He returned about ten minutes later with a small box. You tried asking what was in it, but he just changed the subject.

 

You wanted to press, but you let him be. You figured he’d tell you with time. So the two of you started down the riverside nearby. The water glimmered as the sun shone upon it, and you could smell the blooming cherry blossoms faintly in the air. It was comforting as the two of you walked down the path towards a park. You could hear the faint laughter of children and chatter of people in the distance. He stopped you, suggesting you two sit on a park bench, and you agreed, slightly relieved to get off your feet and rest. 

 

You two sat comfortably on the bench looking out over the river and the rest of Hanamura that lay on the other side. You finally felt relaxed, and as you looked over at Hanzo he seemed a bit...nervous. You asked, “Is everything okay? Do your wounds hurt?”

 

“N-no...my wounds are fine. I just...I wasn’t sure exactly how to give you this but...here,” he said as he pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to you.

 

You stared at him for several moments before your eyes moved down the black velvet box. You carefully opened it, and your jaw dropped slightly. It was a hair pin and it looked not only beautiful, but expensive. It was silver with a lily at the end that had sapphires and pure white pearls for the colors. Attached to the flower were small strings of blue sapphires that dangled off it. You were at loss for words as you studied it before turning to look at Hanzo, then back at the hair pin, then back to Hanzo. “H-Hanzo…” you said. “What…”

 

“I wanted to get you something as thanks...for helping me and allowing me to stay with you, (y/n). I felt bad for...freeloading, and needed to repay you for your kindness. Arigato, Hime,” he said as he stood up and bowed to you.

 

“H-Hanzo, you don’t have to…” you stammered as your cheeks turned red. “I...you didn’t have to buy me this...you’re not freeloading...I-...I enjoy your company, honestly. You didn’t have to buy something like this for me…” The awkwardness was broken as two noodle dragons slithered out from Hanzo’s sleeve, and he looked around making sure no one saw as he tried to push them back in.

 

“What the hell are you two doing,” he whispered, but it was futile. They crawled their way down his body and up onto yours, snuggling against you and nuzzling your face. You giggled and looked to Hanzo, who was blushing profusely and trying not to make eye contact as he stood there, arms crossed. You smiled and pet the dragons before telling them to go back to their master. They gave little ‘melps’ and complied, crawling back up Hanzo and into his yukata where they returned to his tattoo.

 

“So...what was that about?” you asked curiously.

 

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about…,” Hanzo said as he turned away, trying not to show his face to you as he tried calming down.

 

“Whatever you say,” you giggled before pulling the hair pin from the box. “Would you mind giving me a hand with this?” 

 

He cleared his throat and turned to you, grabbing the hair pin and turning you around. He placed it into your hair, as he had remembered how to do it from previous times he assisted you years before. He stepped back and looked at you at a loss for words. “It’s...it’s beautiful. It suits you.”

 

\--

 

_ You sat in a chair in front of a floor mirror with two maids on either side of you brushing your hair. You had on a silk kimono that was red in color and had black edging that matched the black obi you wore. Your makeup complimented the outfit, and you were...nervous. A week had passed since you’d arrived at the Shimada estate, and you’d not seen Genji since the day he’d so rudely walked away from you. Instead you’d been touring the grounds of the estate and learning where everything was from maids and other staff at the estate.  _

 

_ Now here you were getting all dressed up. Genji was supposed to be having tea together and getting to know each other. You were intrigued by the Shimada, he’d been eluding you since you’d arrived, and you were slightly worried as a result. What if he didn’t like you? What if he wasn’t interested? You fidgeted a little, and one of the maids asked you to relax so they wouldn’t accidentally hurt you. You tried to sit still and focus on something else as they put your hair up in a bun. A knock sounded, and your attention was dragged to the door. “May I come in,” a voice sounded from behind the paper screen. _

 

_ “Yes,” you called and heard the sound of the door sliding open. _

 

_ Hanzo opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. After turning to you, he bowed his head and walked a bit closer to you. A look of worry ran across his face. Both of the maids bowed, and you waved for them to go. They took their leave, leaving you with the Shimada. “Hanzo,” you greeted, bowing your head to him. _

 

_ “Unfortunately, Hime, we cannot seem to find my brother…,” he said with a slight bit of disappointment in his voice. _

 

_ “...I see…” you said softly looking disappointed. _

 

_ His eyes turned to you once again and he realized the maids forgot to put the hair pin on you. He cursed softly under his breath as he walked to the side table, picked it up. “Please, Hime. Allow me to assist.” _

 

_ “O-Of course…” _

 

_ He placed the hair pin into the bun of your hair, moving the small strings along your head until they were in place. He stepped back and just stared for a few moments, his eyes fixated upon you. You looked over your shoulder at him. “H-How do I look?” _

 

_ He had a slight blush on his cheeks as he coughed into his hand, “You look proper, Hime. I shall join you for tea in my brothers place for today.” _

 

_ You smiled at his offer. “I’d like that,” you said happily. _

 

\--

 

You blushed lightly at Hanzo’s words and smiled slightly. “Thank you, Hanzo,” you said. “I….” You didn’t quite know what else to say. Then again, you didn’t have to say anything else. The look in Hanzo’s eyes told you he understood, and you went quiet. He sat down next to you and placed his hand over yours lightly, looking at the ground as if trying to find the words he wanted to say.

 

“Hime...I...I have enjoyed every moment we have spent together since I came back. When you were injured, I couldn’t leave your side for even a moment. You were and still are the only thing running through my head, (y/n)...I want to stay with you, and not leave your side. To protect you, and spend my days with you…,” Hanzo said as he looked you in the eyes, unwavering in his gaze.

 

You were at loss for words. You’d not been expecting this. Hanzo had just confessed to you how he really felt, and you weren’t sure what to say. How long had he felt such a way? Had he back then? As you thought on it, it started to make sense. All those times he’d scold you for getting hurt was because he was worried, the times he’d ask you to tea out of the blue...all of it. It was starting to make sense. You couldn’t believe how blind you’d been...but then again, you’d been betrothed to his brother. Even if Hanzo had wanted to tell you, he couldn’t have. You’d belonged to someone else, and he couldn’t interfere with that.

 

Thinking on Genji, you felt a pang in your chest. You still missed him, but that pain and longing for him had been fading...especially these last couple months. That ache in your heart for the man who refused you was fading away, and you recalled your promise. Your promise to forget him, to leave those feelings behind, and you came to a realization. This was it. 

 

The chance to start over with someone who  _ did  _ want you, who  _ did _ care and who  _ did _ love you. The more you lingered on it, the more you realized the reason that longing was almost long forgotten. It was because the man sitting beside you. He’d filled that hole in your heart, and you were honestly happy with that. You took a deep breath before you began, “Hanzo, these last few months have been some of the best I’ve had in a long time...honestly. Before you arrived, I had no one. I was alone for a long time...but then you came, and I...I want to be by your side...if you’ll have me.”

 

Hanzo smiled and looked to you, his eyes locking onto yours before leaning in and placing his lips against yours for a few moments, and then pulling away softly. “I would love nothing more, (y/n).”


	10. Chapter 10

About a week had passed since Hanzo confessed to you, and you accepted him with open arms. Things had been...somewhat different since then. Hanzo had opened up more, and he surprisingly was quite affectionate now. The occasional kiss here or there, sneakily hugging you from behind, or holding hands had become a norm for you now and it was nice. His dragons had grown more affectionate as well, cuddling with you all the time, draping themselves over your shoulders, or curling up on your head. It was a bit bothersome, but amusing as well. Right now, you were curled up on the couch. Hanzo had gone out to run some errands leaving you home to relax and read a book. His dragons were sleeping in the kitchen, and you yawned softly as you pondered if you should take a nap till he returned. 

 

A knock coming from your door ruined those plans, and you got up from the couch. You headed to the door, looking out the peephole in the door, and you quirked an eyebrow at the cowboy hat. You slowly opened the door, finding the person to have their back to you. You asked, “Can I help you, sir?”

 

The man turned towards you while saying, “Well I sure do hope so, darlin’.” It was Jesse McCree, the man you trained with and befriended back at Blackwatch. You never thought you’d see him again, and suddenly tears started streaming down your face. You let out a small screech and practically jumped into the man’s arms as you tackled him in a hug. “Jesse!” you shrieked.

 

The cowboy laughed and slightly rocked on his feet, catching you in his robotic arm. “Haha well, it sure is great to see ya too hun. How ya been?”

 

“Great! Oh my gosh, how did you find me? How are you here?” you asked, mind whirling as a million questions ran through it. The last time you’d seen him, he’d been saying goodbye to you before disappearing.

 

“I have my ways, as you know,” he said with a smile before setting you down. He tussled your hair and walked into your apartment. You followed him behind and closed the door, still confused but happy to see your best friend. 

 

“How’s life been treating you, cowboy?” you asked him. “Can I get you some coffee?”

 

He sat down on the couch looking around the living room, “I sure would love a cup, darlin’. And ya know, just wandering around the states, doing jobs here and there to make a livin’. How ‘bout yourself?”

 

“Been living here in Hanamura,” you said. “Spending time by myself for the last two years till a certain Shimada decided to show up…”

 

Jesse shot you a surprised yet concerned look, “Genji’s here?”

 

“No,” you said. “His brother is.”

 

Jesse gave you an even more confused and concerned look, “His brother? Well, darlin’, I see you’ve had your hands full.”

 

“It’s actually not been that bad…” you admitted before awkwardly looking away. “He’s definitely been better than how Genji used to be...oh speaking of his brother-” You lowered your voice. “-when he gets home you can’t tell him about him...he doesn’t know he’s alive.”

 

Jesse let out a long sigh and shrugged, “Well, I guess everyone has their secrets. So, how ‘bout that coffee?”

 

“Of course,” you said getting up only to hear a hissing sound and noticing the two little blue dragons in the kitchen doorway staring at Jesse.

 

Jesse jumped to his feet and shot his hand to his side where Peacekeeper was holstered. You jumped between them and said, “J-Jesse wait! Udon, Sōmen relax...he’s a friend.” The two noodle dragons looked unconvinced, but they calmed down. Jesse relaxed his grip on Peacekeeper and gave you an incredulous look. He sat back down uneasily. “I’m guessin’ they belong to Mr. Shimada? They look like little...weird...cat things.”

 

“They’re  _ dragons _ , Jesse,” you scolded as you leaned down and scooped the two up. “They are not cats. If Hanzo heard you say that, he’d shoot you with his bow.”

 

“He uses a bow? Isn’t that a little old fashioned?”

 

“Try telling him that, and he’ll use the dragons on you,” you called to him as you went in the kitchen and started on his coffee. “Besides, you’re the one still playing cowboy in this day and age. Isn’t Clint Eastwood a thing of the past?”

 

He shot a glare in your direction, “I ain’t playin’. So, heard any news about anyone from the old days?”

 

You paused in turning on the coffee pot as the two dragons laid on the counter to watch you. “I ran into Ghost.”

 

“Ghost, eh? How’s he doin’?”

 

“Wouldn’t know...he shot me in the chest before we could have an actual conversation.” You heard Jesse jump up from the couch.

 

“He did  _ what? _ ” Jesse yelled from the living room as he walked into the kitchen. “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.”

 

“Relax, Jesse. I’m...I’m sure he had a reason.”

 

“Had a reason to fuckin’ shoot you? That reason better be savin’ the goddamn world, otherwise he’s gettin’ a bullet in his chest.”

 

You sighed, turning to see him standing in the doorway. The two noodle dragons lifting their heads to stare at him. “Jesse,” you said carefully. “Have you ever considered maybe everything that happened could have fucked him up just a little bit?”

 

“Fucked him up enough to shoot ya? I swear...I just...want to make sure yer safe is all. I care ‘bout ya, darlin’,” he said as he leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh, burying his face in his hand.

 

You frowned. “I know, Jesse, but think about it. We both walked out on him, left him to deal with a breaking down Blackwatch and then the explosion at the Swiss Headquarters...he lost Gabe too, and that man was everything to him. He was his boss, and he was willing to die to complete missions for him. Wouldn’t that fuck someone up?”

 

“I suppose so…anyways, where is Shimada? Heard anythin’ from him since you left?”

 

“No,” you said giving him a warning look before looking back to the two dragons. “Anyways...I’m sure Hanzo will be home soon, but enough of that. Anything fun happening on your end?”

 

Jesse took off his hat and pulled out a cigarillo, lighting it and taking a puff. “Ya remember Talon, right?”

 

“All too well…” you said, and you heard the two dragons growl slightly. You reached out a hand and pet their heads. “It’s okay, they aren’t coming back here.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure ‘bout that, darlin’. The reason I’m here in Hanamura is cause I tracked a few of em here. Seems they showed up ‘bout a week or so ago, then just disappeared. Came to find out why.”

 

You looked back at him worriedly. “Hopefully not after Hanzo again. They messed him up real bad when he refused to work with them a second time.” The sound of the coffee pot went off, and you got out a cup for him. “Black like usual?”

 

“They went after Shimada, eh? Probably to recruit him, from what I’ve heard of him back when I sparred with Genji. And yeah, black is the best.” 

 

You grimaced at that. “Your taste buds must be shot,” you said pouring the coffee. “They left a note telling him to reconsider. Haven’t heard of anything since.” You put the cup down in front of him. “I need to go check on something alright? I’ll be back.”

 

He picked it up and took a sip, nodding to you as you walked away, ”I’ll be here darlin’.”

 

You headed into your bedroom, checking on the windows and such to make sure nothing had been tampered with. The knowledge that they were in Hanamura again was worrisome, and you were honestly scared they’d come after Hanzo again. As you continued to check the house and make sure everything was locked, you heard voices suddenly in the kitchen. You quickly went to see what was wrong only to stop in the doorway. 

 

Hanzo was standing next to the cowboy with his arms crossed, looking at you with a glare when he spoke, “Who is this, (y/n)?”

 

“Uhm...this is Jesse McCree,” you said awkwardly. “He’s an old friend...from Blackwatch.”

 

“I see…,” Hanzo said as he sized up the cowboy. Jesse stood there quietly, taking a sip of coffee then trading off for the cigarillo for another puff. He held out his hand toward Hanzo.

 

“Pleasure to meet ya, Shimada.”

 

Hanzo scoffed and turned away, walking out of the kitchen and past you. He walked down the hall into your bedroom and closed the door. You sighed, looking after him before shaking your head. “I’ll be back, Jesse.”

 

“Like I said, I’ll be here,” Jesse said as he took another puff and stared down at the dragons.

 

You made sure the two weren’t going to bite at the cowboy as they curiously sniffed at him before going down the hallway and knocking before entering the bedroom. You shut the door behind you and turned to see Hanzo pacing. “Is there any reason you have to be so rude to him?”

 

“Why is he here,” Hanzo asked with a trace of worry in his voice.

 

“He just came to visit...he’s been chasing after Talon,” you answered. “They’re back in Hanamura.”

 

Hanzo stopped pacing and turned to you, “Exactly, what if he is with Talon? You haven’t seen him in years, and now he suddenly shows up out of nowhere?”

 

You narrowed your eyes. “Just like you did?” you said before sighing. “Look, I trust Jesse. He wouldn’t join Talon’s ranks. He worked with me in Blackwatch to end them.”

 

Hanzo sighed, “Alright...if you trust him, then I shall try to as well.” He walked past you as he kissed your cheek, opening the door and walking back to the kitchen.

 

You blushed lightly, touching your cheek after he left before shaking your head and following him out. “Sorry about that,” you apologized to Jesse as you followed Hanzo back into the kitchen. Hanzo was already brewing a cup of tea as Jesse sat at the table, Udon and Sōmen sniffing at the cowboys hands. “I think they’re startin’ to like me,” Jesse said with a smile.

 

Before you could say anything, Udon suddenly bit at Jesse’s finger. Jesse pulled his hand back, “I take that back…” You heard Hanzo chuckle softly as he poured his hot water. You shot a slight glare at him, before sitting at the table as well. Sōmen ignored the cowboy and moved to rub at your hand, but you knew he didn’t want affection. He wanted sweets. You sighed, looking to Hanzo for help. 

 

“You brought this upon yourself, Hime,” Hanzo said as he took a sip of his tea. Jesse stood up and tipped his hat.

 

“It’s ‘bout time I hit the trail, it’s startin’ to get a tad late, and I got some bad guys to track.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” you asked. “I wouldn’t mind, and I’m sure someone else wouldn’t either.” You shot Hanzo a look as if daring him to say something. Hanzo stood there quietly, avoiding your gaze as he kept sipping on his tea. Jesse chuckled, “Afraid not, darlin’. Gotta head out, I appreciate it though. I’ll try and keep in contact a bit more often.”

 

“Good, don’t be a stranger. Here-” you cut off going and getting a piece of paper and pen before writing something on it. “Call me, alright?” You handed him the paper. “It’s been far too long, and we still have a lot to catch up on. Maybe we can get coffee or something once this all blows over.”

 

“Sure can, darlin’. Take it easy, you two.” And with that, Jesse walked out of the apartment. It would be a few months until you saw the cowboy again.


	11. Chapter 11

After Jesse left, Hanzo was quieter than usual, and you weren’t happy about it. It was obvious that the cowboy being in what was now  _ his _ home had upset him, and you weren’t sure you were ready for the Shimada to confront you about it. Knowing him, it’d end in you being yelled at or an argument. So...you waited as you stood cleaning the dishes Jesse had left behind and dumping out the remaining coffee from the coffee pot. Suddenly, you heard him stand up and walk up behind you. “(Y/n), we must talk.”

 

You set down the dishes and turned off the water before drying your hands. “If this is about Jesse...I already told you why he was here, and I trust him.”

 

Hanzo sighed, “Why did you let him into our home without me being here...you might have trusted him, but there was still a chance he might have not been the same Jesse McCree you knew.”

 

You turned around and stared at him. “But he wasn’t different now, was he? I know Jesse, he’s trustworthy, and I can let him into our home if I think it’s safe. Had I thought differently I would’ve locked the door and had Sōmen and Udon alert you.”

 

He slammed his hand down onto the counter, “That’s not the point,” he shouted, raising his voice. His face twisted into a harsh glare as he breathed heavily.

 

You flinched before glaring at him. “Then what is your point exactly?” you asked and the two noodle dragons cowered a little at the argument going on.

 

Hanzo’s hands balled into fists before he gave a deep sigh, “I...I’m not sure…” He slumped into one of the chairs at the table and put his head into his hands. “I just...I want you to be safe, (y/n). I care about you more than even myself. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

 

You sighed before crouching in front of him. “Don’t be sorry...I get it, but I know Jesse would never have hurt me. You can believe that,” you said gently pulling his hands from his face. He looked up at you, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He seemed a bit more gaunt and pale than usual, and it worried you. “Hanzo? Are you alright?” you asked worriedly. 

 

He rested his head against your hands, “Yes. I am always alright when I am with you, Hime. I just need some time, I think.”

 

“Then take your time,” you said. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” You leaned forward and kissed him gently before pulling away. “Come, it’s getting late. We should rest.” He stood up and followed you, holding your hand as you led him to the bedroom. The dragons followed, climbing up Hanzo’s leg and going back into his tattoo. You closed the door behind you both and fell onto the bed.

 

\--

 

One month. One month till the day that marked his death. Genji sighed as he laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been some time since the night that marked his supposed ‘death’ and he believed it was time to confront his brother. He’d been watching him every year. He’d enter the Shimada castle with force and grieve for him. Grieve over the man he murdered. Genji took a shaky breath. He was scared. Each day nearing the day he’d finally confront the one person who was supposed to protect him. Instead he’d turned his sword against him.

 

Anger slowly began to grow inside of him, and he tried his best to calm down as fast as he could. He breathed slowly, clearing his mind and trying to focus upon other things. There was a knock from his doorway that surprised him, as he turned to see Zenyatta floating there. “Hello, my young pupil. I came to ask if you would join us for meditation this evening.”

 

“Ah master,” he said. “O-Of course…”

 

“Is something troubling you, Genji,” Zenyatta asked, as he entered Genji’s room.

 

He sighed. “Am I really so transparent, master?”

 

“After many years wandering the Earth, I have found it easy to tell when someone is in distress. What is on your mind?”

 

“My brother…” he said. “Next month marks my...death so to speak. He goes to the Shimada castle every year to grieve over me...I want to confront him, but I am scared, master.”

 

“It is alright to be scared, Genji. Fear is apart of life, and you cannot experience life without it. We fear what we desire most, at times, because we are worried the outcome will not be what we expect. Accept your fear, and you may face him once again.”

 

Genji closed his eyes. “Thank you, master. Your words are wise...I can only hope I can accept my fear before the day comes,” he said before rising. “I will join you for meditation.”

 

“Very well, let us be on our way,” Zenyatta said as he passed through the doorway with Genji in tow. Genji took another glance back at his room, and then followed behind.

 

\--

 

Cuddling with Hanzo was nice. He was warm, and his arms were strong and comforting as you two lay on the couch together with an empty bottle of sake on the table. It was late at night, and you were comfortable where you lay. You yawned softly as you watched the movie together. It was some old western movie that you’d managed to convince him to watch after you recalled Jesse suggesting it back when you were in Blackwatch. However, you were hardly paying attention to it. You were more focused on Hanzo as you stole glances at him. How he managed to look so good was a mystery. The way his black hair fell in front of his face, the amber eyes that were like fall leaves...everything about him was wonderful. 

 

You blinked and realized he was staring back at you. You’d been caught, and your cheeks heated up as he smiled in amusement at you. “What are you doing, exactly?” he asked as he leaned closer to your face. 

 

“N-Nothing…” you said shyly and leaned a little away from him.

 

“And where is it you think you’re going, Hime?” he asked as he pulled your chin closer to his, placing a kiss against your lips softly before pulling away and smiling.

 

You pouted at him for pulling away. “No fair,” you said, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Hanzo chuckled before kissing you again, this time parting your lips softly and placing his tongue against yours, rubbing it slowly. He pulled away slightly and traced kisses down your neck instead. You shivered and let out a small, breathy moan before covering your mouth with a hand. “I-I’m sorry...I…”

 

He pulled your hand away and pushed it down against the couch, “No reason to be sorry, I enjoyed it.” He bit your neck softly, pulling at the skin a bit before kissing lower and lower, pulling your shirt with it. You bit your lip as some whimpers and moans managed to escape you. Your voice wavering as you whined, “H-Hanzo…”

 

He couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled your shirt up and off of your body, exposing your (f/c) lace bra. He pulled you into another kiss as he unhooked the back and slid it off of you. He sure knew how to work his fingers, that’s for sure. “Do you want this, (y/n)?” You shivered at his feather-light touches and nodded weakly. “Yes…” you said. “Yes, I do, Hanzo.”

 

He smiled which was a rare sight. “As you wish, Hime.” He slid his hand along your thigh as he trailed kisses from your neck to your breasts, softly licking and tugging at your nipples with his teeth teasingly. You tried your best to keep any noise from escaping your lips, but it was futile. He pushed you onto your back as he continued to assault your chest with kisses and small bites. 

 

You let out a moan, unable to hold back, and your hands found their way to his hair. In a simple tug, you freed it from the silk ribbon and his hair fell in waves around his face. It tickled your skin, and your hand grasped a fistful of his hair to tug on as you bite your knuckle to try to keep in your moans and whimpers.

 

Hanzo moved his lips down further, tracing kisses along your stomach until he reached your sweat pants. He tugged them down and off, your panties following suit. He smiled and chuckled to himself to see your pussy already wet, dripping down your thigh as he pulled your underwear off. “Someone seems excited, no?” You could only whimper a reply as you looked away in embarrassment. How he could make you simply melt and take complete control was something you didn’t understand, but you weren’t complaining. You were enjoying seeing this side of Hanzo, and you were excited and nervous for this to happen.

 

He spread your legs as he moved his face closer, sliding his tongue along your slit to taste your juices. He lapped them up like a cat, enjoying every bit of the taste. He spread your pussy open, rubbing your clit slowly with his tongue, picking up speed and roughness. He felt you twitch and shift under him as he rubbed your clit raw, and he enjoyed torturing you in such a way. After a few more minutes, and his face dripping, he sat up and pulled his yukata off.

 

You got to see his sculpted body, his toned muscles and tattoos. It excited you even more, but your eyes went wide as he pulled his tight black briefs off, allowing his throbbing cock to pop out. It swayed slightly, until it was at full attention, pre already dripping down the shaft. He gave you a sly grin as he got on top of you, and pressed it into your soaked pussy. You let out a soft gasp as you feel the head enter you, pushing you open and stretching you with every inch. 

 

Your hands grasped at his hair as he pushed into you until he was filling you up. You let out a breathy moan at the feeling. It’d been so long since you’d done this with anyone...the last time you had had been with...you pushed away the memory. No, this was about you and Hanzo now. That part of your life was gone, and you were here now with someone you cared about and had the choice to be with. You looked up at Hanzo through half-lidded eyes and found him staring back. 

 

He gave you a smile as he thrusted his member deeper into you, feeling your walls tighten around his girth. He groaned and leaned closer to you, his hot breath against your neck as he slammed into you. Harder and faster, making your toes curl and you bite your lip. This was heaven, and it was with the man you...you loved. You let out another moan as you felt yourself begin to reach climax, clenching around Hanzo’s cock harder as your fingers tugged at his hair. “I-I’m c-close!”

 

“Cum for me, my love,” Hanzo whispered into your ear. 

 

He didn’t have to tell you twice. His words were enough to send you over the edge as you let out a small gasp. Your orgasm was intense, and you felt weak as you came for him. Your legs like jelly and your body loosened as your grip on his hair became less intense. At that moment, you felt him tense up as his cock pulsed inside of you, pumping out thick line after thick line of his cum. You felt it fill your pussy up, as if you’d explode from the pressure. After a few moments, he slowly pulled it out, dripping wet and a small line of cum flowing out. “I love you, Hime…,” Hanzo said, out of breath.

 

“I love you too, Hanzo…” you said back, voice soft and breathless. He laid on top of you, trying to catch his breath as he placed small kisses along your sweaty neck. You wrapped your arms around him, wanting this moment to never end. But, all good things must come to and end at some point.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks had passed since the night you two had confessed your love to each other out loud and things were going well. Or...had been at least. Today was the day. The anniversary of Genji’s ‘death’. Hanzo packed a small bag, and he was heading out. He had explained it was to ‘pay his respects’, and he’d asked you to join him, but you’d turned him down. You had claimed you wanted to grieve in your own way, and he’d not tried to push any further from there. You stood in the hallway with him, a worried look on your face. “Please be safe,” you said. 

 

Hanzo turned his head halfway towards you, and nodded. And with that, he walked out of the apartment leaving you behind to spend the day alone.

 

\--

 

Hanzo sighed as he sat before the place he’d struck down his brother. Incense burning and the other gifts he’d brought to honor him sitting before him. It hadn’t been too difficult to infiltrate the former heir’s home...just like every year. Their guards were so incompetent he found it somewhat amusing. He closed his eyes as he focused on giving his respects to his brother. However, Hanzo hardly got a few moment in before he opened his amber eyes and a look of displeasure was set across his features. “You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last,” he said.

 

A figure crouching above him on the second floor that was hiding in the shadows lifted his head, parts of his body lighting up and illuminating an eerie light green. He silently dropped down and slowly stood as he spoke in a voice that had a slight hum to it, “You are bold to come to Shimada castle, the den of your enemies.”

 

Hanzo shut his eyes and spoke, “This was once my home. Did your masters not tell you who I was?!” As his voice raised, he grabbed for his bow and whirled around and fired off an arrow. It whizzed by the cyborg who dodged it effortlessly. The man in armor continued, “I know who you are, Hanzo.”

 

A look of surprise crossed the archer’s face before it turned to one of anger. In a swift motion he fired another arrow that curved towards his enemy who dodged it yet again. “I know you come here every year on the same day,” said the man. Hanzo let out a frustrated sound and grabbed three arrows between his fingers. He fired them off, each missing the man by mere inches as he hid behind the large lantern to his right. Two arrows tore through the mesh, missing him. The cyborg crouched down, continuing, “You risk so much to honor someone you  _ murdered _ .”

 

He unsheathed his shuriken from the compartment on his hand and revealed himself from the place he was taking cover in. In a effortless fashion, he sent the three shuriken at Hanzo who ducked causing some of his arrows in his quiver to be sent flying. The shuriken embedded themselves in the wall behind him, and he glared at the cyborg. “You know nothing of what happened!” shouted Hanzo sending another arrow at his opponent who blocked and was sent flying through the remnants of the lantern he’d hidden behind beforehand.

 

Hanzo was quick to run after him and follow up with a scatter arrow, the cyborg deflecting the volley of arrows before leaping up and landing across from the Shimada as he sheathed his sword. In a swift motion he dashed into the other room, a faint green glow in his wake as he ran from the Shimada, and Hanzo was quick to follow with an arrow ready to be fired again. As he entered the room, the voice continued, “I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed the clan-” Hanzo turned and fired an arrow, but hit nothing except wood. He gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder as he paused and lowered his weapon. “-and that you have to kill him to maintain order. That it was your duty.”

 

“It  _ was _ my duty...and my burden,” said Hanzo before whirling around and firing another shot at the cyborg who simply deflected it. It embedded itself in the floor with a thud as Hanzo continued, “That does not mean I do not honor him!”

 

Hanzo released the arrow he’d prepared to fire again and it was as if time slowed. The cyborg pulled out his sword and split the arrow in half making it fly and hit the wood in two spots. Hanzo froze for a moment, his composure slipping before he let out a noise of frustration and rushed the man. He began swinging Stormbow, clashing with the man’s sword as they fought until the cyborg knocked Hanzo back into the edge of the balcony. Hanzo grunted and barely had time to block the cyborg’s sword as he tried to pierce him with it. “You think you honor your brother Genji with incense and offerings!?  _ Honor resides in one’s actions! _ ”

 

“You dare to lecture me about honor? You are not worthy to say his name!” shouted Hanzo knocking the cyborg off him before catching him around the throat with his bow and throwing him aside. He slid across the wooden floor, catching the arrow from earlier off the floor. His tattoo began to glow as he summoned his dragons and shouted, “Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!” As he released the bow, Udon and Sōmen were freed from his tattoo, but they were no longer in their small, innocently playful forms. No, they were in their normal forms of the large, terrifying dragons of the Shimada clan as they roared and spun their way towards the intended target.

 

The cyborg waited before tearing his sword from its sheath and shouting, “Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!” In a burst of green, the cyborg’s own dragon was unleashed, and Hanzo’s eyes went wide as a look of shock came across his features. He could only watch as the cyborg guided his dragons around in a circle to fly back at him. Hanzo braced himself, letting out a grunt as the two massive dragons brushed either side of him. As they flew past him, Hanzo staggered backwards before falling to his knees and dropping his bow. His opponent sheathed his sword and steam released from the cylinders on his shoulders as he spoke, “Only a Shimada can control the dragons...who are you?”

 

He didn’t get a response as the man suddenly dashed forward and pressed the steel of his blade to Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo froze, staring at the ceiling as his hand shook. From what he wasn’t sure...perhaps it was fear. Fear of dying, or fear of not seeing you again, he didn’t know. He tried to maintain his fearless composure as he spoke, “Do it then. Kill me.”

 

There were a few tense seconds that ticked by before the cyborg removed his blade from the man’s throat, and Hanzo could only just slightly relax. “I will not grant you the death you wish for,” said the cyborg. “You still have a purpose in this life...brother.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be...how was he alive?  _ Why was he alive _ ? He’d killed him...watched his last breath. How was he here now? More importantly, why was he here now, and why wait so long to return? “No…” whispered Hanzo before standing and turning to him. “No...my brother is dead.”

 

Genji said nothing as he moved his hands to the back of his head and released his visor. A hissing sounded at the release, and he reached up a hand to remove it. Hanzo’s eyes widened as he saw his brother’s face for the first time in three years. The scars that scattered around his amber eyes were reminders of what had happened the last time they’d seen each other, and Hanzo was at loss for words. After several moments he whispered, “Genji…” Hanzo hesitated as he looked to the ground. He wasn’t even sure where to begin. How do you speak to someone you thought was dead all these years? To someone you murdered? To someone whose blood had stained your hands. “How…?”

 

Genji replaced his visor and sighed, “(Y/n). She found me after what had happened and took me to Overwatch. The doctors there helped me and...changed me. But I have accepted wha- no. Who I am now. I stayed and joined Blackwatch while I learned to control my new body, and she was there to assist me along the way.”

 

His eyes shot up to stare into Genji’s green visor, disbelief shining in them. “She told me you were  _ dead _ .”

 

“I am not surprised, it would have caused more conflict in your heart, brother. She did it to protect you. Do not blame her for that,” Genji said as he walked up to Hanzo, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

 

He looked away. “She should have told me regardless…” he said.

 

“Well, you should have told her why you did what you did. I’m sure she would have told you sooner or later what she did, but I think she needed to forgive you first.”

 

His eyes shot up. “I did tell her,” he argued.

 

“But did you tell her  _ both _ reasons that you tried killing me, Hanzo? You might have told her that the elders ordered you to kill me, but did you tell her that your jealousy sparked it?”

 

Hanzo looked away almost seeming guilty, then realization hit him. “How do you know I visited her?”

 

“She called out for Soba when she was hurt, but when he arrived your dragons scared him away. He returned to me and told me what happened. You cannot hide everything from me, Hanzo.”

 

“Then do you know anything else of what has been going on?”

 

Genji turns his head to him, his grip on his shoulder tightening, “What are you talking about…”

 

“It seems whatever you did to her back then sparked a change of heart, Genji.”

 

Genji turned away, balling his hands into fists, “I did what I had to do. Otherwise, the damage upon her, upon her heart, would have been worse.”

 

“Then it seems she took it to heart, brother,” he said  turning to stare at his back. “Because she  _ has _ forgotten those feelings for you.”

 

Slowly turning back to Hanzo, Genji glared at him from beneath his visor, “And how do you know  _ that _ , brother?”

 

“Because, Genji,” he said. “She’s with me now.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So I thought I'd be nice and not leave you on a cliffhanger for too long. However, it comes at the cost of a bit longer wait for the next chapter. Enjoy this one <3
> 
> -Emmy out

**** Hanzo was sprawled onto his back with Genji on top, his blade against his throat again. It seems Genji didn’t have his anger under control as much as he thought. “You lie!” Genji shouted, almost like a growl. A grin came across Hanzo’s face.

 

“You’re still as childish as ever, brother,” Hanzo said as he kicked Genji off, and rolled away. “When will you learn that you cannot always have everything you want? Grow up already. You pushed her away and it was your fault, accept it.”

 

Genji felt conflicted, knowing his brother was right. But, why did he still feel this way, and why did he feel betrayed by you? He sheathed his blade and walked to the edge of the platform, looking up at the moon. His robotic body, bathed in the moonlight, allowed Hanzo to fully see what his brother had become. “Is...she happy?” Genji asked, pain in his voice.

 

Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes, she is happy…”

 

Genji let out a sigh, and turned to his brother, “Good.” He walked backwards off the edge and dived. Hanzo ran to the edge to look for his brother, shouting out his name. He saw Genji climb up the tower across from him, and crouched at the top. “I will be nearby, brother.  _ Do not hurt her. _ ” And with that, Genji disappeared in a haze, leaving behind a single sparrow feather that floated to Hanzo’s feet. Hanzo stared at the spot where the feather sat for a few moments before returning to the place he’d been sitting prior to continue paying his respects as his mind whirled with knowledge of his brother being alive.

 

\--

 

You’d expected Hanzo home that night or the next day, but it was a week later before he showed up again. You were in the kitchen making a cup of tea when the front door opened and you froze before calling out, “Hanzo?” You heard him walk into the living room, and you walked out of the kitchen to see him sitting with his face in his hands. “What’s wrong,” you asked.

 

“Why did you not tell me…,” he asked with a cold tone, no emotion in his voice.

 

“What do you mean?” you asked in concern. What had happened while he was gone?

 

“Genji,” was the only thing he said as he looked up to you, his eyes dead and empty. It sent chills through your body as you stood there. “Why did you not tell me he was alive.”

 

“I…” you said before looking away. “I...I was scared of how you’d react. I thought you’d be in denial or...or try to find him to finish what you’d tried to do before…”

 

His expression turned to one of anger as he looked you in the eyes, something about it terrified you. He said nothing as he stood up, and walked out of the apartment. You tried calling out to him but you thought it best to just leave him be. You sighed and sat down on the couch. So it seemed Genji was in Hanamura now...and Hanzo knew you’d lied to him. It seemed things were going to definitely get interesting with both brothers around Hanamura, and you were scared in a way. You’d not seen Genji in two years, and you were worried. Worried that he’d come worm his way back into your life. Worried because you weren’t sure you were actually over him.

 

\--

 

It was late in the night when the sound of the door opening woke you, and you yawned. You’d fallen asleep on the couch, too deep in thoughts to really focus or try to drag yourself to your room. You got up and rubbed at your eyes as you staggered towards the hallway and door. “Hanzo?” you asked sleepily, staring at the floor before dragging your eyes upwards only to freeze.

 

A man in black with a white owl-like mask and holstered shotguns stood there blocking a majority of the doorway with his size. A deep chuckle came from him, and you recognized him as the notorious mercenary Reaper that you heard of on the news sometimes. You slowly started to back further down the hallway as you retreated, and he spoke, “Not quite.”

 

You turned and booked it down the hallway, knocking over a shelf along the way to try and slow your pursuer. You looked back as you made it to your bedroom doorway and saw a shadow following behind. You slammed the door closed and locked it, before you run to your closet to try and get your handgun you had in a shoe box. But, you were too slow. The man obliterated the door, knocking it down and the wraith jumped onto you. Pinned to the ground, you could almost swear he smiled behind his mask when he slammed you across the face with the butt of one of his shotguns. Then, everything went dark.

 

\--

 

It had been a week since Hanzo walked out, deciding he needed time to think. He returned to the apartment with a bouquet of white roses as an apology for how he acted. He opened the door, calling out for you. He heard no answer so he wandered the apartment. A look of alarm and concern spread across his face when he found the bookshelf knocked over in the hallway. He tossed the flowers onto the couch as he pulled a knife from his yukata, slowly walking down the hallway. He reached the bedroom, the door on the ground in splinters. He entered slowly and saw drops of blood next to the closet, and his heart sank.

 

He searched the rest of the apartment, looking for even a trace of you or the person(s) that took you. He reached the kitchen and found a note sitting on the table that read ‘ _ We gave you a choice’,  _ and he knew who took you. He crumpled the note in his palm and let out an angered roar that sounded of a beast. He walked out of the apartment, his face contorted into that of pure anger and hatred. He made his way up to the roof, and walked to the edge. “Soba,” he whispered, and before he knew it, Genji appeared behind him.

 

“What is it, brother,” Genji asked, but took a step back when Hanzo turns to him. His face seemed that of rage incarnate, and his eyes had hints of blue glowing, his tattoo shining softly under his yukata. “Brother...what happened?”

 

“Talon. They took (y/n).”

 

Genji’s eyes went wide behind his visor, and he started to pace back and forth, thinking. “Why would they take her? She hasn’t been apart of Blackwatch for years…”

 

Hanzo let out a sigh, “It’s because of me. They have tried to recruit me, and I have denied them. This is my fault.”

 

Genji looked to Hanzo, balling his fists before he hissed, “ _ Did you not listen? I told you to keep her safe, yet you LET her be taken. Because of YOU. _ ”

 

Hanzo looked at his brother, tears starting to fall down his cheeks, “Do you think I do not know that?!”

 

Genji backed off a bit, seeing his brother breaking in front of him. He had never seen such a sight, he never thought he would see his brother cry. “Hanzo…,” Genji sighed, and he walks to his brother and places a hand on his shoulder. “We will get her back, and we will kill anyone who gets in our way.”

 

Hanzo wiped his face and turned to his brother, “Alright, I think I know where to start.”

 

Genji turned and looked up at the moon, putting his fist up into the air, “Yosh!”

 

\--

 

Finding McCree’s contact information proved to be difficult, but Hanzo and Genji were eventually able to track it down. Hanzo tapped his foot impatiently as the communicator rang as it tried to get ahold of the cowboy. This was taking too long, and he was ready to try to track them himself if he had to. A click sounded and a southern drawl answered, “‘Ello?”

 

“Jesse? Is that you?” asked Genji.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned. Never thought I’d hear from you again, Genji.”

 

“Same goes for you, cowboy,” said Genji with a hint of a smile in his voice. “Listen, I- we...need your help.”

 

“We?” Jesse asked with a bit of confusion, “And help with what, exactly?”

 

“Hanzo, my brother, and I need your help finding Talon. They took (y/n).” You could hear Jesse cuss and kick the wall he was standing next to before he let out a sigh.

 

“Outskirts of Hanamura, there was a warehouse I tracked ‘em to but it was heavily guarded. I assume that’s where they’d take her. I’d help if I could, I really would, but I’m a bit busy myself,” he said as the sound of gunfire blasted in the background.

 

“I see…” said Genji. “Stay safe, McCree. We will keep you updated if it’ll give you a bit of closure.”

 

“You damn well better, Shimada. The number will be the same. Gotta run,” Jesse said before the line cut off.

 

Genji sighed, stepping back and looking to Hanzo. “You ready, brother?” As Genji turned to his brother, the blue in his eyes burned brighter. It was clear he was ready, not just to save you, but to slaughter all of Talon.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: If you are sensitive to extremely violent stuff, do NOT read. This chapter has strong themes of violence, so read at your own risk (I didn’t write the violent scenes, my collab partner did)**

  
  


You woke up in a daze, your eyes blurry and with a splitting headache. You look around, and try to sit up. You pull at your arms and legs, and realize you’re strapped into a chair. The room is dimly lit and seems spotless aside from some dried blood on the floor next to you. You hear someone chuckle from a corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. “W-what do you...want from me…,” you mumble out, barely conscious.

 

The man with the owl-like mask steps out of the darkness, “You’re a bargaining chip. It seems we needed to take...drastic measures to get the Shimada to join us.” He walked around you to make sure the straps weren’t loose, before he walked back toward the door. 

 

You look up and ask, “And if he still refuses?”

 

The man stops and turns his head to look at you over his shoulder, “Then we’ll let the Doc deal with you,  _ princess _ .” You shuddered when you heard that nickname you’ve been called before years earlier, the same tone, but the voice...was full of hatred and pain.

 

“Commander Reyes...is that you..? I thought you died with Strike-Commander Morrison…” you asked, your mind reeling at this sudden realization.

 

Reaper gave a laugh that chilled you to the bone before saying, “Commander Reyes is dead. He died long before that explosion.” And with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and you hear it lock. What did he mean? What had happened to make him become...this? You weren’t sure, but you knew this wouldn’t end well.

 

\--

 

Hanzo and Genji arrived a block away from the warehouse Jesse spoke of, and he was right. There were Talon agents patrolling the area, armed with assault rifles and flashlights. Genji looked to his brother, who seemed to radiate his fury when he saw the grunts. He placed a hand on his brothers arm and asked, “Are you ready, Hanzo?” Hanzo turned to his brother, but he seemed more feral animal than man at this point. His eyes burning blue and his face in a snarl, his anger has been unleashed, and now Talon will feel the wrath of the Shimada dragons. 

 

Genji nodded, and he disappeared into the shadows to the left, Hanzo taking the right. Genji took position on top of a shipping crate in the middle of the yard, looking around the perimeter of the warehouse. There were five guards on each side, and just as Genji was about to drop onto the first one underneath him, he looked to where his brother went and saw bodies laying on the ground, blood pooling around them. Three had arrows sticking out of their heads, and the other two seemed like they had their heads on backwards. Genji slid down the shipping crate onto the first guard, covering their mouth as he pushed his katana into their neck. Blood gushed forth, spraying the side of the container as Genji was already gone, sending a shuriken into three other guards he saw. There was one guard left, and he couldn’t find them.

 

Genji rounded a corner and the butt of a rifle smacked into his face. He recovered quickly and got into close quarter combat with the guard, kicking his gun away. The guard pulled a survival knife from his boot, slashing at Genji. It was child’s play for the Shimada, disarming him and slamming the guard to the ground. He pried the man’s mouth open and pressed the knife in, holding a finger up to where his mouth would be behind the mask. The guard couldn’t cry out as blood filled his mouth, making him choke and drown in his own blood. Genji was sure this was a much more merciful way to kill him than what his brother would have done, and he shuddered at the thought.

 

He headed around the back of the warehouse, entering through an open window on the side. He crept in slowly, scanning the giant building. There seemed to be a few recently made rooms along the left wall from where he was, a couple of trucks, and agents. He counted fifteen in total, watching a man in black with an owl-like mask talk to two agents as you overheard barely, “Go rough her up a bit, doc wants her bloody.” Genji watched them walk into one of the rooms, and he heard your voice in the form of screams. The door shut behind them, and worry flooded his mind. He raced across one of the platforms and dropped down quietly in front of the door. He pressed his head to it, hearing the sound of you crying out in pain and what sounded like a bag being hit over and over.

 

An alarm went off, and Genji saw the other agents and the man in black rush outside. Hanzo must have done something, but this gave Genji an opportunity to reach you. He opened the door slowly, and his eyes fell upon you. Strapped to the metal chair, blood dripping down your face and arms, your lip swelling and your eye black. The two agents were  _ laughing _ as they hurt you. You looked up and saw Genji, and your eyes went wide. What you saw wasn’t the face of the Genji you recognized, but ones that reminded you of when he first tried strangling you at Overwatch. He had removed his face mask and tossed it to the side, the clatter alerting the two agents as they turned to him, but it was far too late.

 

Genji leaped onto the agent to your left, and you stared as he grabbed the agents lower and upper jaw, yanking it open and making a loud ‘snap’. Blood poured out as the agent fell to the ground, the other man trying to react fast enough to shoot Genji, but he was like a snail compared to the sparrow. A green blur streaks across in front of you as his hand grasped the agents throat, clenching down onto it hard as he yanks away, tearing their trachea out and blood spurting all over, covering Genji. 

 

You were shaken by how brutally Genji had killed the men, but you weren’t sure if your shaking was from how he’d killed them, or if it was from your shock of being beaten so badly. As Genji walked over to you, you noticed the strange green glow in his eyes, and you whimpered. “G-Genji…?”

 

Hearing your voice, a wave of relaxation flowed over his body, and he breathed heavily. He closed his eyes for a few moments and after reopening them, they turned back to normal, the green fading away to just his amber eyes. He undid the leather straps on your arms and legs, red marks left over from straining against them. He picked you up and started to carry you out of the room, picking his face mask back up and replacing it. “Hello, (y/n). Rest now, we’re here to help.” That was the last thing you heard as your eyes fluttered shut and went limp in his arms.

 

\--

 

Hanzo crouched beside a truck outside of the warehouse, scanning the area, searching for more targets to take his anger out on. He spotted two agents patrolling near the entrance of the gate to the lot, and he made his way to his new targets. He drew an arrow from his quiver into his bow and placed a well aimed shot into the agents head on the right. The other agent jumped back in surprise, and rushed to press the alarm button. An arrow flies through the air and strikes him in the neck, but with a few seconds left of movement, the agent slams his fist onto the button. Alarms blare out from the sirens around the warehouse, and Hanzo curses under his breath as he rushes to hide behind a shipping container.

 

The large metal doors of the warehouse open, agents flooding out in a V formation with a man dressed in black and with a white mask in the middle. He points for two squads to search the area, one going left and the other going right. They march off, searching for Hanzo as he creeps away into the shadows. Arrows start flying out, hitting each agent in extreme precision in the head or their chest, piercing their hearts. They start to panic and spread out, trying to get behind cover but to no avail. One by one they get picked off until it’s three agents and the man in black left. The surround him with their rifles drawn, looking around as the man continues shouting orders, for them to call for reinforcements. They ignored their boss as they keep scanning for their attacker, and the man grows irritated. “Come out and play, Shimada. No reason to hide in the shadows,” he shouts.

 

Hanzo shot three more arrows in a volley, killing the last of the agents surrounding the man. He walks out of the shadows, his eyes glowing a bright blue. “Where is she,” Hanzo asked in a low growl.

 

“If you want her, come get her,” the man replied as he pulled his shotguns out of their holsters. At that moment, Hanzo peered behind the man and saw Genji walking out of the building, carrying you in his arms. You both were bathed in the bright moonlight, illuminating your features for your lover to see. Blood dripping from your lip, your face battered and bruised, it only made the Shimada fall silent as he looked upon you. The man looked back and forth, and as he was ready to start the fight, aiming his guns towards Genji and you. Realizing what he was doing, Genji tried to turn his back to protect you, but was slightly too slow.

 

The man fired a shot, some pellets penetrating your leg as he turned. Hanzo shot an arrow at him, piercing his leg and knocking him to his knee. Hanzo prepared to fire another but it was as if the man melded with the shadows, and fled. After scanning the area to make sure he was gone, Hanzo ran to you and Genji, inspecting you both. His eyes slowly lost the glow, and tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Seeing you hurt and unable to stop it made him feel a harsh pain in his chest. How could he let this happen to you? He wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive himself for this. He just hoped that you could.


	15. Chapter 15

Hanzo was quiet as he sat at your bedside. It’d been two days since then, and you’d not woken up yet. He was worried to say the least. Your wounds were very slowly healing, and he was unused to such a thing. His healed a bit quicker thanks to his dragons, and he didn’t worry as much when injured himself. You were different though. You didn’t have the blessing of the dragons of the great Shimada clan. You had to rely on your body alone to heal you and that worried him. “Brother, you should relax,” said Genji from the doorway. “She is strong. She will pull through.”

 

Hanzo let out a sigh as he rested his face against his hands, “I know, Genji. But she should have woken up already…”

 

He sighed, walking into the room and touching his shoulder. “I am just as worried as you are brother…” he said quietly.

 

Hanzo pulled away from his brother’s hand, “I just...I need time, Genji. I thought you were dead for so long…”

 

Genji sighed. “I understand, brother…” he said. “...What will we do when she wakes?”

 

“I...I do not know...we must see what she thinks when she is okay again.”

 

“...Depending what her choice is…” said Genji carefully. “Are you going to respect it or will you not give in, brother?”

 

Hanzo turned his head slowly to his brother, frustration clear on his face, “Now is not the time, Genji.”

 

“You can’t avoid it forever, Hanzo,” argued Genji. “I want to know if you’ll respect her choice or not.”

 

“I’m not avoiding it, Genji…I…” Hanzo sighed and stood up, “It’s not that simple, brother.”

 

“What do you mean not that simple, Hanzo?” questioned the younger brother.

 

“Because there are things that have happened that complicate it,” Hanzo said, raising his voice a bit.

 

“What sorts of things, Hanzo?” he said sounding defensive in a way.

 

“It doesn’t concern you, Genji. Stop pressing, now is not the time.”

 

“It does concern me. It concerns all three of us considering we are all involved in this...this mess.”

 

Hanzo slammed his fist into the wall and turned to his brother, “It stopped involving you when you  _ left _ her. When you told her to  _ forget _ you, brother. It doesn’t involve you anymore because I love her,” he shouted.

 

“I may have left, but now I’m back brother, so it  _ does _ involve me again. Do not act like just because you love her she’ll choose you.  _ I _ loved her first, brother. Not you,” said Genji somehow keeping his cool. “And I’m not going anywhere now, so regardless if you like it or not...I am apart of this now.”

 

“You cannot just walk back into her life,  _ our _ lives, and expect everything to be normal again,” said Hanzo. “And who's to say you won’t just walk out again?”

 

Genji clenched his fists, “Nothing has been normal since  _ you _ tried to  _ kill me _ . I have accepted myself, and who I am. It wasn’t my choice. How was I supposed to be there for you both when I couldn’t even accept what I became?”

 

“That doesn’t mean you had the right to just toss (y/n) aside and leave. She tried helping you, and you pushed her away!”

 

“You think I don’t know that? You think I don’t regret it every day since it happened? You don’t know everything, Hanzo. So don’t act like you do.” Genji said as he stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Hanzo alone to his thoughts.

 

\--

 

Hanzo was digging around through the cabinet trying to find something to soothe his nerves in an attempt to get some sleep. Through the large assortment of tea, he ended up finding a golden colored box. He paused, looking it over and found it was chamomile tea. After inspecting it, he settled on having it to try to ease his mind. As he prepared a cup of hot water and grabbed a bag of tea from the box, a voice spoke, “You know...she used to drink that in the months prior to what you did. Said it...helped her relax and not be so stressed out by all the clan politics.”

 

Hanzo clenched his jaw as he placed the tea bag into the water, “You were another part of her stress, doing whatever you wanted and running around all the time.” 

 

“She knew I didn’t like being caged up in the castle,” he argued. “Something you never understood.”

 

“That’s because I understood my place and what I had to do, unlike you.”

 

Genji was about to retort, but decided against it and let out a sigh. “Brother, I do not wish to argue with you.”

 

“Then why are you still here?” Hanzo asked as he turned to his brother, grabbing his mug of tea and taking a sip.

 

“Because I wish to make peace with you. As I have said, brother...I have accepted what I am and what happened...now you must accept yourself and what you did,” he said quietly.

 

Hanzo sighed as he placed his mug down, in deep thought. Maybe it was time to make peace and try to accept what happened. “...Fine, but we shall see what (y/n) says when she wakes up.”   
  


Genji sat down at the table, waiting for Hanzo who joined him. He felt slightly better about the situation, it made things less...difficult, even if just a little. The silence was eerie between the two with the occasional sipping sound from Hanzo drinking his tea. Genji cleared his throat, deciding to ask the question that had been bothering him since finding out his brother loved (y/n). “Has she said it back?” he asked.

 

Hanzo glanced up at Genji before returning to his tea, “Yes, she has.”

 

“...I see…” he said quietly before a hissing sound came and he unclipped his face plate and visor. He set them down on the table, closing his eyes. “When?”

 

Hanzo was still uncomfortable seeing his brother’s face, not used to the scars. “A few weeks ago, before you came back.”

 

“...Are you worried she’ll change her mind now that I’ve returned?”

 

“I do not have that concern, brother.”

 

“You have that much faith in her decision?”

 

“Yes, because I trust her and  _ won’t _ push her away.” Hanzo continued drinking his tea until it was empty, setting the cup in the sink. “Goodnight, brother,” he said as he walked back to your room, closing the door behind him.

 

Genji sat there for a short while before murmuring to himself, “And what will you do if she doesn’t pick you, brother? What then…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Well this is it...the next chapter is the Epilogue and then Part 3 comes out. I want to say thank you for the support on this part first of all. Second of all, Part 3: Deadly Love will be out the day after Deadly Game ends. So, keep an eye out!
> 
> -Emmy out

It was a day later, early in the morning that you woke up. It was still somewhat dark out, dawn starting to show as the dark sky turned to a light purple. You let out a soft whimper sound, turning your head to look around. You saw Hanzo asleep with his arms crossed under his head, it reminded you of the last time you were hurt. He refused to leave your side the whole time, and it made you smile. You looked down and slightly jumped back in the bed, seeing a small green noodle dragon snoozing in your lap. You grimaced as pain spiked in your side and back, slowly remembering what had happened.

 

The movement woke the small dragon that yawned and blinked a few times before realizing you were awake. You two stared at each other for what felt like forever before Soba suddenly faded away. You knew exactly what that meant, and you waited. It was a short time later that the door quietly clicked open, and you finally got a good look at the man who you’d not seen since two years ago. He didn’t say anything, and you didn’t want him to. Why was he here still? He’d helped get you back, but why stay? He was silent as he moved to your bedside, eyeing his brother carefully before focusing his gaze on you. You could see the worry in his eyes, and you bit your lip before looking down at your hands. “Why are you here?” you whispered.

 

Genji sat down next to the bed, his back to the wall, “I wanted...no, I needed to make sure you were okay.”

You gave him a sharp look. “Is that the only reason you’re here?” you asked in a hushed tone. 

 

“I…” Genji fidgeted with his hands, and looked up at you, “I still love you.”

 

You stared at him as if not comprehending what he said before looking away. “Why? You pushed me away...you told me to forget you, and I did…” you said softly feeling frustrated tears welling up in your eyes. “Why come back now after I finally found someone else and confess how you feel, Genji?” 

 

“I tried forgetting you, forgetting how I felt. I finally accepted myself, but I can’t accept how I feel about you…”

 

You grasped the sheets angrily, tears starting to fall down your cheeks. “How is this fair to me? To your brother?” you hissed softly. “I found happiness and now you want to walk back in here and reopen wounds of the past and threaten to make me feel…” You trailed off and looked away, unable to finish your sentence. 

 

“Are you sure you do not feel the same way towards me anymore, (y/n)? Don’t just be honest with me, but yourself as well.” Genji got up quietly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 

You sat there and cried quietly, frustration and anger burning in your chest. How dare he come back and make those old feelings start to resurface? How dare he so casually keep coming into your life and leaving whenever things became difficult? You closed your eyes tightly, working yourself up till you started having a coughing fit as a result and accidentally waking Hanzo. 

 

“Are you okay? Don’t move too much, Hime,” Hanzo said as he sleepily stood up too fast, almost falling over. Steadying himself and rubbing his eyes, he got over to your side and held your hand. “Why are you crying? Is it the pain?”

 

You wiped at your eyes with the back of your hand. “N-No it’s not the pain,” you assured him even though your body ached. “And I’m fine...really I am...it’s nothing, really…” 

 

He eyed you suspiciously, but thought it best to give you time, “Alright, but you know I’m here for you. Do you need tea or anything?”

 

“Tea would be nice,” you said. “But...I’d prefer if you stay here...I...I missed you, and I was scared, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Genji sooner…”

 

“It’s alright, that’s in the past now. Just focus on resting, okay?”

 

You nodded. “Will you stay with me?”

 

Hanzo nodded and layed in the bed with you, wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on your neck. “I’m right here, Hime. Always.”

 

You felt at ease with him holding you and being by your side, and you relaxed. However, the conversation you’d had earlier with Genji still bothered you as did the wounds upon your heart that he’d reopened.

 

\--

 

Walking was...difficult, and you leaned heavily on Hanzo as he helped you to the kitchen. You had managed to beg him after a week to assist you to the kitchen to get a change of scenery. However, what you weren’t excited about was seeing an all too familiar younger Shimada who was waiting in the kitchen and making tea. You avoided looking at him as Hanzo helped sit you down in a chair, and you winced a little as you got comfortable. “What tea would you like?” you heard from Genji as he opened the cupboard.

 

“Chai please,” you said.

 

“Make that two, brother,” Hanzo said as he held your hand, looking at you with concern still in his eyes.

 

“...As you wish.” Genji grabbed two more mugs and brewed the tea for you both, placing it in front of you as he sat down on the other side of the table, drinking his own tea.

 

You could feel the tension thick in the air, and you didn’t want to look at either of them. You could easily tell where this was going. It wasn’t hard to determine the elephant in the room, and you gripped your mug tightly as you waited for one of them to speak first. It was Hanzo who cleared his throat and spoke first, “How’s the tea? Would you like something els-” 

 

He was interrupted by his younger brother who addressed the issue, “Who do you choose, (y/n)? Who do you love more between the two of us?”

 

Hanzo looked to Genji and hissed, “Watch what you say, this is not the time for such talk.”

 

“Hanzo...no...it’s okay,” you assured as you shot Genji a look. “I...I was expecting him to bring this up.”

 

“What do you mean expecting? What did you say to her?” said Hanzo, voice growing louder with each word. 

 

“I admitted my feelings, unable to hide them, brother. It is only right for it to be out in the open.”

 

Before Hanzo could continue to berate his brother, you spoke up, “And he’s right to believe so...I...I wasn’t expecting it is the thing. However, that isn’t the right question to be asking, Genji.” 

 

“What are you saying, (y/n)?” asked Genji.

 

“The real question is...where do we go from here?”


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Well...Part 2 is finally over. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Don't worry the series is far from over. Part 3 is going to be posted tomorrow and well...you guys will have around 39 chapters of content. However, there is an update. After much thought, Part 4 will be where the series ends. Why you ask? Because I'm ending it in a way that Deadly Desire can still continue into a Part 5 if I want it to. Don't worry though. There are many more series I am coming out with and I promise you, they will be awesome <3 Thank you all for continuing to follow this series and enjoying the content myself and my co-writer are working on.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy

One month had passed since then. Genji returned to Nepal, barely leaving his room to join the others for meditation or to even eat. It worried Zenyatta, but he believed it best to give Genji time to think and meditate, to come to the answer himself. He couldn’t stop thinking of that day, thinking of how badly he messed up not just his relationship with you, but with his brother.  After the conversation had taken place, you’d been unable to try to deal with both men’s feelings, and you’d not wanted to hurt either of them.

 

He wasn’t surprised. You’d never been the type to intentionally hurt anyone and as a result had claimed you’d needed time to yourself. His brother of course had been devastated. Finally having you only to be ripped away from him and as a result he’d tried to convince you to reconsider, but you’d made up your mind. Hanzo had left the room not long after, cursing in strings of japanese and if looks had been able to kill...Genji would’ve been six feet under the ground.

 

After being rejected, and Hanzo leaving the room, he’d sat with you in silence till you finally asked him to leave. He’d of course been hurt when you’d told him he had no reason to stay, and he’d had no choice but to go. After leaving he’d lingered in Hanamura before returning to Nepal where he was now. He was staring at the ceiling, wondering what you two were up to. Had his brother managed to convince you to stay with him? Had you left him? He didn’t know. He could only ponder as he closed his eyes and felt guilt deep in his chest.

 

\-- 

 

Hanzo decided to travel, trying to clear his mind of what had happened. He felt hurt, and empty after feeling as if he lost you. His mind was scattered, and his heart torn. He finally had someone he loved, but it was taken from him. He grieved over his brother, but he was never dead. He thought that getting a different perspective on life, traveling the world and seeing other cultures could help him accept it all.

 

He decided the first place he wished to travel would be the United States. He heard many stories of the States as he grew up. There was much talk about organizations and companies that his family had contracts with from the States, so it always peaked his interest. This was the time to finally see how it was, he thought. 

 

It took him awhile while he waited at the airport, deciding which flight to take and which state to visit first. Looking over the man, he decided to try visiting California. He’d heard many positive things, and he was curious to see what it had to offer.

 

\--

 

You took a deep breath as you stared at the small ranch house in the middle of nowhere in Santa Fe, New Mexico. The rooftop was a dark brown, walls a pale yellow and the paint looked to be peeling a bit in some spots. You looked down at your two suitcases and back to the door of the house before knocking. It was a few moments before the clicking noise of the door unlocking sounded and it swung open. “Well I’ll be damned, I didn’t think ya would actually take up my offer, darlin’,” greeted the familiar southern drawl that made you relax a bit.

 

“Hey Jesse,” you said. “It’s been a while...c-can I come in?”

 

He swung the door wide open, “You sure can. Lemme help with those bags, darlin’.” He reached down and grabbed the two suitcases and pulled them inside, setting them down next to the inside of the door.

 

“Such a gentleman as always,” you teased before lightly limping through the door. It was unfortunate, but you’d never fully recovered from the gunshot wound you’d received to your leg. As a result, you had a permanent limp from the incident. “I hope I don’t slow you down, cowboy.”

 

“No worries, darlin’. I can slow dance just fine.”

 

You scoffed before lightly punching his arm. “You’re such a flirt!” 


End file.
